Hasta el día siguiente
by Denu-MindPalace
Summary: Sherlock acaba de ser dado de alta del hospital, tras casi morir, y John tiene la obligación de llevarlo a la casa de sus padres. Unos pocos días y una decisión para tomar. JOHNLOCK. Spoiler 3 temp/HLV.
1. Chapter 1

**"Beware of desperate steps. The darkest day,**

**Live till tomorrow, will have pass'd away."**

**-William Cowper**

Capítulo Uno

Era una casa de campo muy corriente; cuando Mummy Holmes abrió la puerta, John Watson todavía tenía la boca abierta en una mueca de desconcierto muy poco halagadora.

- Aquí están. Mi bebé está en una silla de ruedas, ¡Te dije que debías haberlos esperado en la estación de todos modos!- Por detrás suyo apareció la figura de Padre Holmes, con la misma expresión de serenidad con la que lo recordaba del hospital.

- Tonterías, John es perfectamente capaz de empujar mi silla desde la estación, no se dejen engañar por su altura, él solía jugar rugby.

- Y tú eres perfectamente capaz de caminar, pero parece que tuvieras tu culo perezoso pegado a la silla desde que salimos del Hospital.

- Ohh Sherlock.- El tono de su madre fue de regaño, pero cuando el detective se puso de pie en un salto lleno de gracia, y se dirigió a abrazarla, ella lucía aliviada y contenta. Como si no pudiera mantenerse enfadada con él, no importase que tan travieso fuera su pequeño. John tuvo la impresión de que aquello no había cambiado desde la infancia del detective.

- Padre.- Sherlock estiró la mano para saludarlo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando el señor Holmes lo apretó en un abrazo igual de intenso que el de su madre. Era casi cómico ver la expresión del detective, la incomodidad con la que palmeo rápido el hombro del mayor, devolviendo torpemente el gesto de cariño.

- Buenas noches señora Holmes, señor Holmes, soy el Doctor Watson, nos conocimos en el hospital.

- John por favor pasa, no te quedes ahí, déjame verte. - Igual de inesperados fueron los dos brazos que lo apretaron cariñosamente y sentir las manos de la madre de Sherlock en sus mejillas.

- Ellos recuerdan quien eres John, no son estúpidos.- Murmuró su amigo mientras se quitaba y colgaba en la entrada su abrigo largo y bufanda.

- Te ves mucho más apuesto descansado, un hombre muy bien parecido. Sherlock él es muy bien parecido. - Su amigo rodó los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa totalmente fingida a su madre.- Gracias por traer a mi hijo del hospital, John, eres un buen amigo. Padre piensa lo mismo.

- Un buen amigo.- Repitió el anciano, sonriente.

John se aclaró la garganta, tratando de despejar la sensación de vergüenza.

- Eh... si... creo que lo mejor para su recuperación es permanecer en un lugar tranquilo, tiene una casa hermosa por cierto.

- Aquí tendrá todo lo necesario, he pasado toda mi vida cuidando a estos chicos, una bala no puede ser peor a cuando Sherri y Mickey contagiaron a Sherlock de paperas.

- Pude quedarme en Baker Street y cuidarme solo. - Murmuró el detective, y John estuvo a punto de decirle que no, contestarle que si piensa por un segundo que lo va a dejar solo después de la cantidad de morfina que recibió en el hospital, esta jodidamente loco. Él no lo dijo, no al frente de sus padres al menos, pero la mirada amenazadora fue perfectamente interpretada por Sherlock. El detective frunció los labios, pero John ya no era sensible a esos berrinches, la decisión estaba tomada y allí se quedaría.

No había estado seguro al principio, cuando los médicos decidieron darle de alta, John supo que llevarlo de vuelta a Baker Street y cuidarlo sería un trabajo para más de un hombre. Todavía no tenían idea si había más drogas escondidas en el departamento, y aunque no las hubiese, Sherlock tenía a muchas personas trabajando para él que podrían conseguirle lo que quisiera en cuestión de pocas horas. A pesar de que había tomado la determinación (okay, Mycroft lo había hecho, pero considerando la situación no podía estar en desacuerdo) de monitorear de cerca la recuperación de su amigo, sabía que no podía luchar contra las grandes probabilidades de que Sherlock se escapara aprovechando cualquier momento de distracción por su parte. Especialmente ahora, que tenia tanto para pensar, y cada cierto tiempo durante el día se encontraba de pie mirando al vacio, abrumado con las imágenes de sus recuerdos. Su boda, Mary sonriendo a su lado, su bebé en camino, los ojos vacíos de su esposa mientras disparaba con precisión a través de una moneda.

No era trabajo para un solo hombre, por eso Mycroft había sugerido el cottage de sus padres, con una seguridad que John simplemente no entendía. "_Es el lugar más seguro de toda Inglaterra_", aseguró Sherlock. Pero una casa común y corriente en el campo, con un jardín que hasta tenia las típicas figuras de gnomos en él, todo era abrumadoramente común y tan fuera de los cánones Holmesianos que había tenido hasta ese entonces, y mientras subía las escaleras, mientras Mummy Holmes los dirigía a sus habitaciones, más confirmaba ese hecho. Era bizarro pensar que Mycroft y Sherlock habían crecido en ese hogar tan común, con esas personas tan cálidas como padres.

"_Yo no subestimaría a mi madre, John. Ella puede ser monstruosa cuando se lo propone, lo tienes que ser, cuando se cría a Sherlock Holmes." _ Fueron las palabras de Mycroft, al maldito le gustaba tanto el drama como a su hermano.

- Tu habitación está preparada. ¿No van a tener problema con la cama nido, verdad? Ha pasado tanto tiempo y nunca pensé que Sherly traería a un amigo a dormir, no desde ese muchacho Víctor. ¿Qué pasó con él de todas formas?

- No hay problema señora Holmes.

- ¡No me llames Sherly! – Exclamó Sherlock al mismo tiempo, entrando a una habitación a la izquierda dramáticamente e ignorando la pregunta de su madre. - ¡John, las maletas! – Reclamó desde el interior.

El blogger lo siguió, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de disculpa a los padres de su amigo. Tiró las maletas sobre la cama y enseguida tenia a Sherlock abriéndolas y sacando varios libros y revistas, esparciéndolos sobre las mantas.

- Voy a traerles algo de cenar. ¿Seguro que estás bien con la cama nido, John? Te prepararía la habitación de Mycroft, pero tiende a ponerse sobreprotector con sus cosas y…

- ¡El está bien! – Volvió a gritar el detective. – Creo que pusiste a calentar algo en la cocina y ya lleva tres, no, cuatro minutos pasado el punto de cocción. ¿Vas a quemar sopa de nuevo, Mummy?

- ¡Oh! – Ella se giró sobre sus pasos y con una velocidad y gracia rara en una mujer de su edad, salió de la habitación.

- Compórtate.- Es la suave reprimenda que su padre le da, antes de sonreírle con humor y abandonar el cuarto por detrás de su esposa.

Gracioso personaje, el señor Holmes. John reconoce en él una paciencia que solo puede haber criado con tantos años presenciar este tipo de escenas. En el hospital, recordó, mientras él se mantenía apartado, sentado en la sala de espera fuera del quirófano, agotado y asqueado de tanto café; Mycroft procuraba calmar a su madre, quien más que angustiada se veía feroz, jurando que ni bien supiera quien había puesto una bala en su bebé tendría que vérselas consigo. Fue el señor Holmes, quien con unas pocas palabras que John no llegó a escuchar, fue capaz de tranquilizar a ese par.

- Él es el único cuerdo aquí, ¿no?- Preguntó señalando la puerta por donde su padre se acababa de marchar. Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

- Humm sí, probablemente sí.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Sherlock volvió a los libros. Se sentó sobre su cama y de soslayo vio la pequeña mueca de dolor que intentó ocultar. Todavía quedaba tiempo para la recuperación completa, y John se aseguraría que el grandísimo idiota no volviera a quirófano una tercera vez. Suficientes emociones en los últimos meses, ver morir a Sherlock Holmes otra vez no estaba en los planes. No tenía mucho más en que ocupar su tiempo ahora mismo, de todas formas. No desde que dejara el apartamento donde había estado viviendo con su esposa, y su trabajo en la clínica.

Jamás habría imaginado que su vida llegara a ser lo que era actualmente, hasta estar en la casa natal de Sherlock Holmes, en su habitación, era jodidamente inverosímil. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que ni siquiera se parecía a lo que habría creído que sería. El cuarto era pequeño, con una cama nido pegada contra uno de los muros, pintado de azul y empapelado con recortes amarillentos que tenían pinta de que llevaban dos décadas allí. Un escritorio de madera con manchas de tinta y portarretratos encima, e incluso el atril olvidado en un rincón.

En un principio le había parecido totalmente ordinario y ajeno, prestando atención se percató de cómo aquello le recordaba vagamente a la sala de Baker Street, como Sherlock encajaba con armonía en ese lugar.

- Estás pensando en voz alta otra vez John, es molesto.

- Es solo que…- Sherlock se sentó recto sobre la cama y le observó sobre su libro abierto, enarcando una ceja.- Esto.- John señaló la habitación.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Preguntó defensivo.

- Nada, no, es eso. Es que no… No se parece a lo que tenía en mente cuando me imaginaba…- Volvió a lanzar un ademán en dirección general a la habitación, Sherlock siguiendo los movimientos de su mano.- Nada, olvídate.

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que nada.

- Oh no, dijiste que no se parece a lo que imaginabas. ¿Y cómo imaginabas, Dr. Watson, que serían mis padres y el lugar donde crecí? Por mucho que cueste creer, no soy un extraterrestre. – Comentó en tono aburrido, pero era el mismo que utilizaba para esconder que realmente se sentía ofendido por el asunto, John lo conocía mejor que eso.

- No extraterrestre, pero si elegante. No lo sé, ricos. Con una de esas mansiones en el campo, sirvientes, escuelas públicas, internados quizás, no lo sé…- Comenzó a sonreír avergonzado de las palabras que salían de su boca. Su amigo, en cambio, se veía indignado.

- ¿Por qué demonios viviría así? – John se encogió de hombros.- Fui a una escuela de King Edward y has visto a madre. ¿Te parece de la clase de persona que necesita un sirviente? ¡Ella lo aborrecería! Aunque la idea de Mycroft internado en una escuela pública es brillante, él estaría de acuerdo contigo John.

En ese momento Mummy Holmes regresó con una bandeja con sándwiches, sopa y croquetas que Sherlock no iba a comer, pero que él mismo vio imposible de rechazar. Olía muy bien y cuando llevo el primer bocado a su boca recordó los largos días sobreviviendo a café y comida insípida de la cafetería del hospital. Sherlock miró con aburrimiento la bandeja sobre su cama, seguía pasando las hojas de uno de los libros. Terminó dejándolo de lado y comiendo cuando su madre le lanzó una amenaza, de esas que John llevaba años sin escuchar.

- Voy a usar eso tanto en tu contra.- Advirtió John, tratando de contener su sonrisa divertida.- Si hubiera sabido que un regaño de tu Mummy era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerte comer… Estoy llamándola cada vez que te niegues.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada rencorosa pero continuó masticando su sándwich.

- Supongo que ella no es tan inofensiva ni corriente como luce. – John pensó en su propia madre, llevaba tanto tiempo sin recordarla, ella había muerto poco antes de que él fuera a su primer tour en Afganistán, sin embargo no podía recordarla de la manera en que Mummy Holmes era. Ella había sido sumisa, por momentos apática, ahora en retrospectiva podía detectar las señales de una depresión crónica de quien había vivido en un matrimonio sin amor y sin buenas expectativas para el futuro. Ella había sido una madre correcta, John no recordaba haber pasado carencias, pero no la podía pensar como una madre cariñosa, ni siquiera dedicada.

Observó una vez más los detalles de la habitación, era notable el detalle con que cada parte había sido limpiada y cuidada, aunque claramente no habían tenido huéspedes en años. Los portarretratos sobre el escritorio, estaban lustrados y brillaban como nuevos.

En una de las fotografías unos ojos brillantes, verde-azulados, le devolvían la mirada. El conocía esos ojos, pero no a la joven mujer que sostenía un bebé que no habría tenido más que meses, en sus brazos.

Lo tomó para observarlo con más cuidado, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Sherlock. La mujer era hermosa. No de ese tipo chica normal-hermosa, sino despampanante, una belleza de las que John recordaba en revistas de moda y en las clásicas películas de James Bond. Los labios carnosos y la mirada inteligente, altiva. Oh… eso era familiar.

- Sí, es mi madre. Ahora pon eso a un lado.- Ordenó Sherlock. John no lo hizo, en cambio entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir con más detalle al bebé envuelto en la manta.

- ¿Este eres tú? – Ni siquiera esperó la confirmación.- Oh dios mío, lo eres. Esto es tan extraño, parte de mi todavía piensa que siempre fuiste este... Sherlock Holmes. - Hizo un ademán en su dirección, como si ilustrara lo que intentaba decir.

- Continúas diciendo eso. ¿Qué demonios se significa? Por dios santo, eres un médico John. ¿Es tan ilógico que de hecho haya nacido y crecido, y que tenga una madre común como el resto de los seres humanos?

John ni siquiera intentó reprimir la carcajada.

- No, no, te puedo asegurar Sherlock que no todo el mundo tiene una madre así. - Señaló la fotografía.- Ella es ridículamente hermosa. Más que eso en realidad.

- Bueno... era modelo en su juventud.- Confesó el detective, una mezcla de indignación y orgullo.

- Hum... sí. Ahora puedo ver de donde salieron esos.- Hizo un gesto señalando los ojos y sus labios.

Como casi todo lo que le decía a Sherlock, vino de un impulso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo sonaban las palabras hasta que el silencio en la habitación fue su única respuesta. Apartó la atención de su comida y se encontró bajo la intensa mirada del detective. El estaba ahí, simplemente mirándolo perturbadoramente, sin parpadear. Repasó las palabras recién dichas en su cabeza y sintió el calor en sus orejas, subiendo por sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de apartar la incomodidad del silencio.

- Lo que quise decir...

- Voy a dormir.- Fue la repentina respuesta, Sherlock se giró dándole la espalda y apagando la luz de la habitación. Sin siquiera importarle que su compañero todavía no había terminado de cenar.

Típico, egoísta e infantil Sherlock.

- Supongo que eso significa que también me voy a dormir.

No era ideal, pero el alojamiento era mucho comparado con un catre en un campamento militar, y definitivamente superior a dormir sentado en una silla de plástico dura en la sala de espera. No tardó en dormirse.

Un gemido de dolor se coló en su dormir sin sueños. El sonido lejano fue cobrando sentido e intensidad. ¿Un paciente? Una víctima, un herido en combate. Se removió inquieto en su sueño, en la nebulosa de su mente adormilada intentó recordar todos los procedimientos de atención. Un herido. ¿Pero dónde? El jadeo de una persona hiperventilando lo despertó completamente. Una bala, disparo. Mary. ¡Sherlock!

El joven detective se retorcía en su propia cama, enredándose en las sábanas cada vez más mientras intentaba escapar de ellas. Un grito sofocado y la mueca de completo dolor lo sacaron de su asombro. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba presenciando, había tenido que lidiar con eso anteriormente.

Lo primero era abrir la ventana para dejar entrar el aire, la sensación de sofoco es lo que abruma primero, el aire le permitiría relajarse mejor. Se arrodilló en la cama, junto a Sherlock y suavemente frotó su antebrazo, húmedo por el sudor. Tranquilo, había que transmitir tranquilidad y los movimientos bruscos, en un cuerpo entrenado, era una decisión poco sabia. Con voz calma pero firme comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, llamarlo a la conciencia.

Con una bocanada profunda de aire, Sherlock abrió los ojos.

- Está bien, respira. Deja el aire entrar por tu nariz, sácalo por la boca. Eso es, profundas inhalaciones. - Susurró en la oscuridad, sin dejar de masajear su brazo y hombro. Firmeza para relajar los músculos, pero no suficiente intensidad como para interpretarse como una amenaza. Sherlock parecía conciente y respiraba siguiendo la voz de John, su mirada clavada en el techo, sin embargo, se negaba a reconocer su presencia.

John comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que despertaba por sus pesadillas lo siguiente que le seguía al terror, era la humillación. No quería a nadie viéndolo en esa situación de vulnerabilidad, y las veces que Sherlock lo había sorprendido gritando durante la noche, en Baker Street, habían sido las más incómodas. Por eso John se alejó y le dio la espalda, tratando de salvarle algo de privacidad.

Corrió las cortinas de la ventana, no se había percatado de las escaleras justo por debajo del marco. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando que había tenido exactamente ese tipo de ventana en su propia habitación.

- Solía tener esto también.- Comentó tratando de sonar casual, aún dándole la espalda. - En mi antigua habitación, solía usarlo, bueno, no yo precisamente, tenía una novia que siempre lograba colarse después de que mis padres se fueran a dormir.

- Tienes una esposa ahora.- La voz de Sherlock sonaba ronca, y cuando se giró para verlo, estaba aun sobre su espalda pero ahora mirándolo.

La mención de Mary revolvió su estómago, no quería pensar en eso, no ahora ni aquí. Lejos estaba de decidir qué hacer al respecto.

- Te advertí que no voy a escucharte hablar de eso. Cállate. - Apretó sus puños en un intento de controlarse, entendía lo que estaba pasando, Sherlock estaba intentando ponerlo en una situación de misma vulnerabilidad, pero no iba a lograrlo. - Se exactamente lo que te está pasando, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, yo puedo ayudarte Sherlock.

Su respuesta fue una risa burlona y una negación de cabeza. Estaba de pie junto a la cama de Sherlock cuando escuchó lo que dijo, pero en la oscuridad no pudo ver su rostro.

- Ayudarme. John, puedes intentar ayudarme todo lo que quieras, pero por más que te distraigas solamente estás perdiendo tu tiempo. No hay decisión, Mary está allá afuera, sola y asustada, ella está cargando tu hijo no nacido sin ayuda. ¿Quieres ayudar, Doctor Watson? Dirige tu ayuda a quien lo necesite, y sobre todo, quien la aprecie. Deja de perder tu tiempo aquí.

El tono duro no hizo nada por mejorar su conflicto interior, de repente se sentía muy agotado. Sherlock no se movió, tampoco dijo más palabras. John se metió en su propia cama y dejó el silencio crecer entre ellos.

* * *

NDA: Un nuevo fic de 4 capítulos a lo sumo, estoy MUY oxidada y recién volviendo a las andanzas, pero con ganas de terminar esta pequeña historia muy pronto. Los comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por leer :)


	2. Capitulo 2

NDA: Gracias por los rr, fueron maravillosos! Aqui se viene el segundo capítulo, espero que no los aburra el johnlock viene lento pero prometo que ya viene! jeje. Gracias de nuevo, es lindo saber que alguien lee esto. Un abrazo a todos ;)

* * *

Capítulo Dos

Se despertó porque Sherlock había olvidado por completo la existencia de una cama por debajo de la suya, y caminó por encima de su blogger sin reparos.

- ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?! ESTOY AQUÍ. – Gritó John, semidormido. El detective no se dio por aludido y amarró con firmeza las sabanas alrededor de su torso, como una jodida toga.

- No hay tiempo. – Contestó con urgencia, abandonando la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Panqueques de Arándanos! – Fue el grito que escuchó desde las escaleras.

No valía la pena volver a preguntarse si tenía que ser tan dramático, Sherlock Holmes le había demostrado una y otra vez que sí.

Cuando John bajó las escaleras, él ya se encontraba desayunando junto a su padre. Era el único que había optado por no vestirse, sin embargo. El señor Holmes lo recibió con una sonrisa y acercó la jara de café, a lo que agradeció educadamente antes de tomar asiento. John se había unido a ellos en la mitad de lo que parecía ser un monólogo de la señora Holmes. Sherlock masticaba con mucho más entusiasmo el desayuno, de lo que había disfrutado su cena, y tenía la expresión que John reconocía de cuando Sherlock Holmes había decidido poner en "mudo" a todos y todo, solo concentrándose en sus asuntos.

- ¡… y la misma fue la semana anterior! Oh, buen día John. ¿Dormiste bien? - Ella continuo hablando sin dejar lugar a su respuesta.- Mujer detestable, realmente, no sé qué pasa con las mujeres de hoy en día.

- Es la televisión.- Aportó su marido, pasando tostadas a John.

- ¡Lo es!

- ¿Qué me perdí?- Preguntó en voz baja a Sherlock, su amigo sencillamente le pasó el periódico. Era una de las páginas principales de espectáculos y toda esa sección que John tiraba a la basura antes leer. Después de la falsa muerte de Sherlock, había aprendido a odiar y con el tiempo, simplemente a omitir la existencia de esa sección. Esta en particular era otra de las tórridas historias de Janine, tenía hasta la foto de Sherlock en la página principal.

- Aunque debo darle crédito por su imaginación.- Interrumpió Sherlock a su madre.- Después de dos meses es limitado lo que uno puede sacar de una mentira sin que se vuelva repetitivo.

- ¡No es sobre eso! - Exclamó indignada la mujer.- Cualquier cosa que mi bebé quiera hacer en su privacidad es suya y ninguna...

- Hum... sí, pero no hice nada.- Murmuró Sherlock.

- ... arpía debería hablar de ello. No es de dama salir y contar ese tipo de asunto privado.

John observó impávido el ping pong entre madre e hijo. Se aclaró la garanta antes de comentar casualmente.

- Así que... ella y tu... - Volvió a carraspear. Sherlock rodó los ojos y tomó el periódico, buscando la sección de policiales.- Pero yo los vi.- Insistió John.

- No, tú crees que nos viste.

- ¡Ella estaba desnuda en tu cuarto!- Exclamó incrédulo en un susurro, tratando de mantener la conversación apartada del oído de los ancianos.

- Sí. Y yo estaba drogado en la otra punta de la ciudad. Tú me viste ahí.

_"Pero eso fue solo una de las noches_", quiso agregar John. O quizás a lo que su amigo quería decir es que todas las noches habían sido como esas. Sherlock volvió a su lectura rápida del periódico y sin ceremonias se levantó de su silla, yendo directamente hacia la sala y arrojándose con gracia sobre el sofá, en su característica pose de pensar.

No era imposible de creer. De hecho era más fácil imaginar a un Sherlock tirado sobre un colchón mugroso en una casa abandonada ocupada por drogadictos, que haciendo todo eso que los periódicos amarillistas decían con Janine.

Era terrible, pero parte de él sentía un alivio que decidió no analizar de donde provenía.

Sherlock había dicho que era todo por el caso, pero John tenía dudas. Había sido una decisión estúpida con su antecedente, y en vista de su nuevo descubrimiento, John se preguntaba si las drogas tenían algo que ver. En un principio se había preguntado si era su culpa, si debido a que John ya no estaba ahí con él lo habían llevado a recaer, pero era ridículo teniendo en cuenta de que Sherlock había estado por su cuenta por dos años. Ahora dudaba si las drogas eran una respuesta a esas pesadillas; él había visto muchos jóvenes ex combatientes pasar por mucho menos y sufrir fuertes adicciones.

Sherlock salió de su palacio mental al percibir la atención de su compañero puesta en él. No hacía falta que John lo pusiera en palabras, al instante que lo miró, ya sabía en que estaba pensando. Frunciendo las cejas le lanzo una mirada de reproche con un mensaje claro: _"Cualquier cosa que sea que estés pensando, detente ya porque es estúpido."_

- Mummy, creo que se te hace tarde para ir al tus compras.- Gritó desde el salón.

- Tienes razón, Sherly.- Constató mirando el reloj sobre la pared. Se estaba quitando su delantal de cocina cuando Sherlock dio otro grito.

- Estoy seguro de que el doctor Watson estará contento de acompañarte. ¿No es así, John?

- Sí, sí por supuesto.- Respondió John, con cortesía. Cuando en verdad se sentía reticente a abandonar la casa y perder a Sherlock de su vista. La señora Holmes debió darse cuenta de esto porque enseguida lo agarró del brazo y murmuró a su oído.

- No te preocupes, tengo a Papá controlando, él no irá a ningún lado.

- ¿Está segura? Lo he visto escaparse de Mycroft sin ningún problema.

- Oh él ni siquiera lo intentará. - Le aseguró en tono conspirador, guiñándole un ojo.

Llegaron durante la noche, así que John no había sido capaz de prestar atención al paisaje del lugar como lo hacía ahora. Las casas eran todas similares en la campiña inglesa, pero el aire era fresco y la conversación de Mummy Holmes más entretenida de lo que había esperado.

Fue una sorpresa también como cada vez que se encontraba con un conocido, tenía que detenerse y presentar al "Doctor Watson, el mejor amigo de Sherlock"; la mujer sonaba especialmente orgullosa de lo último.

El recibió varios consejos sobre compras y qué tipo de alimentos rendían mejor a la hora de cocinar, por su valor nutricional.

- Eso suena interesante.- Contestó mientras comparaba dos melones en ambas manos, escuchando los consejos sobre cuando saber si la fruta estaba en su mejor punto o ya vieja.

- No lo es.- Bufó la señora Holmes.- ¡Es completamente aburrido!- Aseguró viéndolo con escepticismo, como si John hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo.

John la observó shockeado por unos segundos antes de largarse a reír.

- Pero es la clase ridícula de cosas que una debe aprender cuando se tiene hijos. Estoy contenta de tener un acompañante, ya nunca logro que los chicos vengan conmigo. ¡Es tan aburrido! Cuando Sherlock era pequeño solía acompañarme, era nuestra actividad juntos favorita.

- ¿De verdad?

- Oh sí, solía venir y empujar toda clase de objetos en el carro. "Para mi experimento, mummy" él decía. Y luego solía deducir toda clase de cosas sobre nuestros vecinos. ¡Era tan divertido!

- Jamás logré que me acompañara a comprar nada, pero él suele hacer eso en restaurantes. Cada vez que vamos a comer, comienza a hacer deducciones. - _Y yo trato parecer indignado, pero el maldito sabe lo mucho que me divierte, así que lo hace de todas formas_; quiso agregar.

- Estoy segura de que sí, mi Sherlock es un genio, pero no tiene ni una sola idea de lo que es correcto hacer en una cita.

- No...- Se aclaró la garganta.- No es así, señora Holmes nosotros no...

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Aseguró dándole unos golpecitos en su brazo. John no tenía idea de que cosa sabía la señora Holmes, ella se alejó para buscar patatas en la sección de verduras.

La siguió por detrás y cuando se detuvo, la encontró inspeccionando las patatas con una expresión de gravedad.

- Dime John, necesito que seas sincero. ¿Cuál es el estado de mi hijo menor? - Ella traslado esa mirada de preocupación directo al médico.

- Está bien, la última cirugía fue menos compleja que la primera, y su post operatorio fue bueno -. Considerando las escapadas del hospital, no mentía cuando decía que el organismo de su compañero era sorprendentemente resistente para quien pasara tantas horas privándose de sueño y comida.- Estimo que su recuperación no va a dejar secuelas.

Ella asintió lentamente, digiriendo cada una de las palabras de John. No parecía más tranquila, sin embargo.

- Estoy preocupada por él. Tienes que entender que tiendo a preocuparme por él, constantemente. La herida estaba de frente, - señaló su abdomen, justo por debajo de su pecho.- el estaba dándole la cara a su asesino. El tuvo que darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

- El dijo que el rostro de su atacante estaba cubierto.- Contestó intentando mantener su fachada más seria.

- Ambos sabemos que eso no lo detendría si realmente hubiese querido descubrir quien lo atacó. ¿No es cierto? Pero no lo hace, el no me dirá quien lo hizo, ¿y por qué crees que sea eso, John?

Intentando que sus emociones no lo traicionasen, se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose de la situación.

- ¿Ahora puedes entender por qué estoy preocupada? No quiero perder a mi hijo, he llegado a mi límite en ese sentido, no más. - Aseguró con firmeza. Pero John sintió que no se dirigía a él al decir eso. Se aferró a él por su brazo y continuaron su camino a lo largo del pasillo. - El es un buen chico, mi Sherly, pero un completo idiota cuando se trata de su propia seguridad. No puede distinguir el límite, John, nunca ha podido. El va a dar cualquier cosa por lo que considere más importante; sus misterios, la ciencia, y Dios me libre, por otra persona. Esa clase de devoción no es normal, los doctores nos lo dijeron; y cualquiera que lo vea sin observar, lo juzga como un egoísta y caprichoso. No hay nada más lejos de la verdad, John, lo cierto es que Sherlock daría todo por lo que considere un bien mayor. Y es esa clase de comportamiento, esa clase de total desinterés por la propia seguridad, es lo que me aterra. Una persona solo puede llegar hasta cierto punto.

Las palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza por unos largos minutos. Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así de Sherlock Holmes, con tanto cariño y entendimiento, con tanta claridad. En ese momento sintió una ola de afecto por la mujer, y por su amigo. Era un afecto mezclado con un abrumador sentido de protección. Entendía mejor a Mycroft y su constante preocupación por su hermano menor.

Sherlock y su genialidad eran un don, una de las pocas cosas brillantes y extraordinarias en este mundo, como una joya que carece totalmente de sentido de auto preservación. Recordaba las palabras dicha por su amigo la noche anterior. Él estaba equivocado, quizás el detective no quisiera su ayuda, no la apreciase. Pero eso no significara que John no debiera dársela, el quería estar allí. Era lo correcto. Sherlock había sido quien lo salvase casi cuatro años atrás, cuando su vida parecía terminada. Sherlock le mostró un estilo de vida al que era adicto, uno que lo hacía, en un sentido retorcido, feliz.

- Estoy más tranquila contigo aquí, se que ahora que Sherlock te tiene, vas a evitar que se meta en más problemas de los que puede manejar. - Le palmeó cariñosamente el antebrazo, con una sonrisa.

- Si te ofrecen té, vas a negarte.- Sherlock murmuró con urgencia, apareciendo desde la sala.

- Es bueno ver que te vestiste al menos.- El detective llevaba su ridículo traje y una camisa azul.

- John, estoy hablando en serio.- Se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, clavándole la mirada con ansiedad.

- ¡John! - Gritó la señora Holmes desde algún lugar de la sala.- Vamos a tomar té, ¿te unes a nosotros?

- Sí, por supuesto.- Contestó sonriente. La expresión de Sherlock mutó desde sorpresa a una mueca de infantil rencor. La sonrisa de John se amplió más.

El asunto del té, era que tenía todo un concepto diferente en la casa de los Holmes. Su madre prepararía una bandeja con una tetera llena y al menos tres tipos diferentes de galletas, que todos tomarían en el jardín trasero. John no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban del mar hasta que vio la costa lindar justo por detrás del jardín posterior de la propiedad. Toda una verdadera ceremonia del té.

Los cuatro se sentaron durante toda la tarde, y aunque era mayormente a los señores Holmes a quien escuchaban, John se encontró disfrutando el momento. El clima era perfecto, el cielo estaba gris plomo como una típica tarde inglesa, y el té era delicioso. Nada podía cambiar su humor, ni siquiera Sherlock, que se había recostado transversal en su reposera, con las piernas colgando a un lado y la cara de infinito aburrimiento. Por momentos se mantenía ausente y a los segundos explotaba en un berrinche, o lanzaba un comentario agudo sobre el tema en conversación. Cada vez que dirigía una mirada suplicante a John ("_esto me está matando_", parecía decir), el doctor sonreía maliciosamente.  
Esto es exactamente lo que Sherlock necesitaba, tranquilidad y aburrimiento para recuperarse de sus heridas. _"Aguántate",_ es lo que John le decía con la mirada.

La conversación viró sobre las tardes tranquilas y John confesó en voz alta que nunca se imagino a Sherlock creciendo ahí sin hacer sus berrinches por aburrimiento insoportables. Recordó las veces que tuvo que quitarle su arma para evitar que dejara más hoyos en la pared (oh la maldita suerte no quiera, en algún vecino), pero no mencionó nada de esto sus padres. Mummy admitió que ella tampoco se imaginaba viviendo en un lugar como ese cuando era joven, y empezó a contar sus historias de todos los lugares en los que había vivido (uno especialmente memorable involucraba un Tipi en el norte de Estados Unidos, cuando comenzó una breve pero loca relación con un descendiente de una comunidad indígena) y como jamás podía quedarse solo en un lugar.

John se encontró sonriendo, sorprendido y maravillado por el cúmulo de historias locas que salían de la boca de la anciana. El mismo entendía porque había sentido en piel propia lo que la señora Holmes decía, de hecho, nunca pensó que iba a querer asentarse en un lugar tranquilo y llamarlo hogar hasta que conoció a Mary.

No, error.

El había sentido eso antes, cuando un loco entró a su vida y lo hizo su compañero. Baker Street había sido el primer lugar que sintió como hogar en años. Miró a Sherlock, quien escuchaba con atención, y enseguida supo que el sentimiento era compartido.

- Supongo que es hasta que encuentras el lugar correcto.- Concretó John.

- No, no, no tiene nada que ver con el lugar. - Aseguró Mummy.- El lugar puede ser cualquier agujero del mundo siempre y cuando estés con la persona correcta.- Ella estiró su mano para tomar la de su esposo, la sonrisa de felicidad y complicidad compartieron no se escapó de la atenta mirada de los jóvenes.

La persona correcta.

John se removió de repente incómodo en su propio asiento. El había pensado que Mary era esa persona, con quien no importaría en qué lugar aburrido del mundo estuviese, sería perfecto mientras estuvieran juntos. Se giro cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de Sherlock en sí, su amigo lo estaba observando en silencio, pero rápidamente apartó su atención para dirigirla al cielo. Largó un profundo y dramático suspiro para romper el silencio y comenzó otra de sus rabietas.

Y sin embargo, continuo pensando mientras recibía su segunda taza de té, había pasado menos de un mes antes de que la ansiedad comenzara a cortarle el sueño y sus pesadillas volvieran. Unas cuantas semanas y ni siquiera la dulce sonrisa de Mary podía opacar el hecho de que la habitación de su casa se volvía más pequeña y sin aire, sofocándolo. El siempre había querido ser padre, pero ni la imagen de la última ecosonografía en la puerta del refrigerador cambiaba su mal humor creciente y lo descortés de sus maneras. Casi como si no importara.

Durante la tarde John había aprendido más de lo que esperaba saber nunca de los Holmes. Como que su padre era un DI retirado de la policía local. Lo que fue una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta de que el hombre se veía como el ser más inofensivo de todo el país, con esos suéteres y sus camisas a cuadros. El comentó una breve anécdota de cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock robaba sus expedientes oficiales, fue ese momento en que decidió dejar de traer trabajo a casa. Pero luego ni siquiera eso había detenido al menor de sus hijos, que en ocasiones se aparecía en su oficina con cualquier excusa, y los robaba de todas formas.

- No puedo creer que usted también sea un detective.- Dijo John.

- Ohh no, nada como él. Yo soy un tonto en esta casa de genios, tuve mucha suerte de que esta mujer brillante y hermosa le prestara atención a un idiota. - Bromeó el hombre.

- Mi padre arrestó a Mummy por exposición indecente en los sesenta.- Intervino Sherlock, con una expresión de falsa inocencia.- Fue amor a primera vista, se casaron, compraron una casa de precio módico en el pueblo natal de mi padre y tuvieron hijos, vivieron felices para siempre. Suficiente historias familiares por hoy. ¿Dije hoy? Quise decir este año. John, creo que es tiempo de que revises mis heridas, puede que haya forzado uno de los puntos. ¿Debería salir este líquido sanguinolento por los bordes?

Se puso de pie y sin ceremonias se metió a la casa. John dio una pequeña disculpa, que los señores Holmes ni siquiera necesitaban, antes de salir por detrás de él.

Aquel había sido un día más normal de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero Sherlock se había metido en la cama temprano. Había usado la excusa de que escucharlos hablar todo el día era más de lo que un sociópata podía tolerar sin asesinar a nadie, pero cuando John entró a la habitación y lo encontró intentando leer el mismo libro de la noche previa, notó lo cansado que se veía. Un poco más pálido de lo normal, y recostado del lado opuesto a su herida.

- ¿Ibuprofeno? - Ofreció John, ganándose un bufido por parte de Sherlock.

- A menos que traigas morfina en ese equipaje...- Ahora fue John el que soltó una risa sin humor.

- No vas a tener más que ibuprofeno de mi parte, Sherlock.

John sacó el pijama de su bolso, con clara de intensión de ir a la cama también.

- Hoy descubrí algo.

- Humm...- Fue la vaga respuesta de Sherlock, concentrado en su lectura.

- Ahora puedo ver de dónde viene esa debilidad de los chicos Holmes por Greg Lestrade, con tu padre siendo un DI retirado y todo eso.

- No, yo necesito a Lestrade para que me dé casos y Mycroft... bueno el tiene una debilidad por Lestrade, pero está en sus pantalones.

- Ok, eso es perturbador, así que voy a fingir que no lo escuché.

John se metió en la cama, no estaba en verdad cansado, pero sin Sherlock abajo, la conversación no había sido igual. Estuvieron ahí en silencio por un largo rato, John fingiendo que iba a dormirse en cualquier minuto, Sherlock cadavéricamente quieto. Durante toda la tarde había tenido como un impulso de hablar con el detective, de decirle algo, aunque no estaba seguro de que era.

El no era bueno con esas situaciones. De hecho era un desastre.

Comenzaba a formar la idea en su cabeza, pero cada vez que el tema se iba por el lado emocional las palabras se volvían una mezcla en su cabeza y una maraña incoordinada de palabras en su boca.

- Sherlock... ¿estás dormido? - No tuvo respuesta.

Se sentó en su cama, su amigo estaba todavía despierto, con el libro balanceándose en su mano y luchando contra el sueño. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y enseguida los abrió alarmado. Estaba resistiéndose a quedarse dormido, no hacía falta ser un genio para descifrar la razón.

- Sherlock, amigo. - Sacudió su brazo, captando su atención.- ¿Estás bien? Puedes...- se aclaró la garganta, ahí iba de nuevo en su negligencia para hablar de tema personales.- Puede hablar conmigo de esto si quieres.

Sherlock se sentó en la cama, masajeándose los ojos.

- Se lo que es eso. No querer dormir por las pesadillas. Habla conmigo Sherlock, quizás pueda...

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó con un tono divertido, la risa que le siguió a continuación tomó por desprevenido a John, quien no había esperando esa clase de reacción. - ¿Ayudarme? - Era como si estuviera contando el chiste más hilarante de su vida.- Sabes que odio repetirme John, ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

- Basta. ¡Para esto! No es gracioso, imbécil.

- Ohh eso es rico viniendo de ti.

- Se exactamente como es.

- ¿Lo sabes? - De repente tenia a Sherlock reclinado sobre él, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza, alineando sus rostros y mirándolo con una intensidad que pusieron todos sus sentidos alerta.- ¿Que sabrá el buen doctor de lo que es tener que hacer lo que sea, incluso cosas que tu pequeña cabeza llena de moralidad y convencionalismo ni siquiera puede imaginar?

Aquello golpeó a John como un puñetazo directo a su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Tenía a Sherlock tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración acelerada sobre su rostro, Sherlock estaba hiperventilando. Esto se trataba de esos dos años, esos de los que su amigo jamás hablaba, los que había comentado en medio de bromas cada vez que John o alguien más preguntaba.

- Escucha Sherlock, estoy seguro de que fue difícil...- Sherlock cortó sus palabras con otra risa, una casi maniaca, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Difícil? Bueno ese es el eufemismo del año. Tú no tienes idea lo que fue estar ahí afuera, solo, esos dos años.

Sherlock lo soltó bruscamente, apartándose de él. John no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte de su agarre hasta que sintió el dolor residual en sus sienes. Sherlock estaba enfadado, pero él estaba peor. Ese idiota, ese total y completo idiota.

- ¿¡Y entonces por qué no me llevaste?!- Gritó, totalmente seguro de que los padres de su amigo habrían escuchado allá abajo. Sherlock evadió la pregunta con otra sonrisa divertida.- ¡Deja de reírte, no es gracioso! Tu sabes que habría ido, mierda Sherlock, en ese entonces si me hubieras dicho que ibas al mismo infierno te habría seguido lo quisieras o no.

No hubo más palabras. Sherlock probablemente se había quedado dormido, John estaba muy enfadado como para importarle. Se recostó dándole la espalda, sin poder dormir aún, intentando calmarse. Había pensado que era parte estaba superada, todo ese rencor que sintió desde que Sherlock había vuelto, pero evidentemente no se iria tan rápido, ni del todo.

_¿Por qué no me llevaste? _

_No podías decirme que estabas vivo porque temías que arruinara tu plan. ¿Pero por qué no pudiste llevarme?_

Baker Street no era su hogar, era un viejo edificio. Sherlock Holmes le había dado un hogar, ellos dos eran su hogar. Ellos, y la señora Hudson, y Lestrade. Podría haber ido al mismísimo infierno, y por el estado de Sherlock al parecer así hubiera sido, y nunca abandonado su hogar. Nunca habría conocido a Mary. Nunca habría estado en esta situación actual.

Te habría seguido. Todavía lo haría, quiso decir. Pero aquello se acercaba demasiado a una declaración de sus emociones, y John sabía que no valía la pena, el era un desastre en esas situaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Era una pesadilla de nuevo, pero esta vez Sherlock llamaba a su blogger. Por un momento lo había creído despierto, pero apenas saltó a su cama lo encontró igual de dormido que la noche previa, envuelto en las sabanas que parecían asfixiarlo.

- John… - Suspiró con angustia, tomando aire con brusquedad, como si le doliera físicamente el hacerlo.

- Aquí estoy.- Abrió la ventana, pero la noche estaba inusualmente húmeda y pesada, sin una pisca de aire marítimo. - Aquí estoy.- Repitió, arrodillándose junto a su amigo.

No solo estaba hiperventilando, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y ni siquiera la manera en que John frotaba su brazo lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. No estaba mejorando tras unos minutos, de hecho nada de lo que John hacía parecía estar ayudando. Sherlock había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre, todo sonido había cesado. No estaba inhalando, no estaba respirando para nada.

- Mierda Sherlock, no me hagas esto. Aquí estoy.- Lo tomó por los hombros y para su tamaño no pesaba casi nada cuando John lo posicionó entre sus brazos, espalda pegada con su propio pecho. En un abrazo rudimentario. - Sherlock, Sherlock amigo aquí estoy, por favor despierta. Vamos Sherlock, despierta, vamos. Por favor, por favor.- Lo último había salido en forma de un lamento.

Respira, inhala, por mi Sherlock hazlo, no es difícil. Continuo pidiendo, hablaba directo a su oído, con los labios pegados a su oreja. Palabras suaves, firmes y calmas, que acompañaban a los movimientos de sus manos, frotando con firmeza el costado de cada brazo de su amigo.

- Vamos Sherlock, por mi, despierta. ¡Despierta, maldita sea!- Sherlock dio una profunda y agónica inhalación, abriendo los ojos de golpe. - Eso es, si, respira, así como respiro yo. Brillante genio, imita mis movimientos.

- ¿John?- Su voz se oía ronca, y aún así cargada de una vulnerabilidad casi infantil. John sintió una inexplicable ola de preocupación y protección por ese hombre, que le hicieron abrazarlo en un impulso. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca, ni siquiera la vez que habían quedado atrapados en una despensa de la casa de un presunto asesino serial. Sentía la piel caliente y húmeda de Sherlock sobre si, bajo el toque de sus manos; estaba temblando aún cuando se giró para verlo.

Estaba oscuro, pero en la poca distancia que los separaba los ojos de Sherlock parecían perdidos, carentes de la agudeza normal de cuando estaba despierto, John tenía la impresión de que todavía estaba perdido en sus sueños.

- ¿John?- Lo sujetó por el rostro.- ¿Eres el John real? - Frunció las cejas, como dudando de sus propios sentidos.

- Sí.- Confirmó el rubio tras un largo silencio en el que lo único que percibió era el galope en el corazón de Sherlock. Anonadado por la pregunta, era la segunda vez en la noche que una pregunta lo había tomado con la guardia baja. - Si, Sherlock, soy John Watson, tu amigo.

Los temblores cedieron y John sintió sus músculos relajarse bajo su abrazo. La expresión estresada del detective dio lugar a una de alivio. Sintió su propio corazón romperse cuando Sherlock le sonrió. No era de esas sonrisas divertidas ni las petulantes que guardaba para cuando descifraba un caso. Fue una tan pequeña y frágil, una sonrisa teñida por un dolor contenido.

¿Por qué? Quiso preguntar. ¿Por qué estas sufriendo? ¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

- Mi John.- Suspiró con alivio. Se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero, dejándose acunar por los brazos que lo rodeaban. No estaba despierto, no realmente, pero su respiración estaba acompasada y seguía los suaves movimientos de John. Sherlock estaba fuera de peligro y es todo en lo que podía pensar mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el cabello del moreno.

Eran los sonidos suaves, o el tacto de sus labios sobre el cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo cada vez que articulaba palabra. Sherlock parecía entender y responder a su presencia.

- ¿Qué?- Sherlock movía los labios, como si hablara, pero John no era capaz de entenderle.- ¿Qué sucede Sherlock?

- ...sta... ¿Está preparando té? - Preguntó en voz baja, como en un secreto.-¿John está preparando té? Baker Street... John prepara té en Baker Street. El tiene esta... esta taza que siempre usa. Yo tengo mi propia taza también. ¿Crees que...? ¿No crees que la haya tirado?- Había una nota evidente de tristeza en su voz.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó más.

- El está haciendo té, en Baker Street. - Su voz sonó estrangulada, pero siguió hablando.- El está cuidando tu taza. Estará ahí cuando vuelvas...

- Cuando vuelva... - Repitió muy bajito, casi imperceptible.

- Tienes que volver, Sherlock, él está esperando. - Sherlock dio un quejido emocionado, el estaba sonriéndole al vacio otra vez.

- Quiero volver.

- Tienes que volver, John, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, todos están esperándote.

El quejido se volvió una inhalación desesperado.

- Me gusta la forma en que hace mi té.- Sherlock sonaba totalmente derrotado y triste, como si todo rastro de esperanza se le hubiera sido quitada.- ¿Le dirás eso? A John Watson, que me gusta como prepara el té. ¿Le dirás? Si no vuelvo.

- Shhh.- Lo acunó aferrándolo más cerca todavía.- ¿Por qué no volverías? No seas idiota. Tu eres el gran Sherlock Holmes que no le teme a nada, nadie más que tu podría cumplir un milagro.

- Pero lo tengo.- Dijo en voz baja y mal articulada.- Tengo miedo, John. Tengo miedo todo el tiempo.

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir. Sherlock flotó hacia la inconsciencia y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo. John no tuvo la misma suerte, estaba atrapado entre el colchón, el cuerpo de su amigo y todos los pensamientos sobre lo recién ocurrido. No pudo volverse a dormir, y cuando la luz de la mañana empezó a entrar por la ventana abierta, supo que era muy tarde como para intentarlo de todas formas.

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama? – La voz profunda de un Sherlock completamente despierto vibro en su pecho. Durante las últimas horas el detective se había girado y envuelto sus brazos alrededor del torso del rubio.

El detective se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo y sentó en la cama, estudiándolo con curiosidad y horror. Tenía el cabello disparado en todas direcciones, pero salvo por eso, no había ningún rastro de su distress nocturno. Solo la incomodidad de encontrar a su mejor amigo, quien francamente tenía aspecto de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche, durmiendo con él.

Aquello era más que extraño, la noche anterior recordaba haber tenido una pelea con él y de repente John Watson amanecía en su cama. ¿Era una de esas cuestiones sociales… una forma de pedir disculpas que él no estaba entendiendo? No… No era imposible, pero si improbable. Sherlock dio una rápida inspección para determinar su estado de desnudez. Yep, todavía seguía desnudo bajo las sábanas. No era una buena señal, pero teniendo en cuenta de que usualmente dormía de esa forma, no era tan raro. John, por su parte, estaba perfectamente vestido con su pijama. ¿Le había pedido él a John que se metiera en su cama? No, no recordaba hacer eso. Pero por alguna razón comenzaba a recordar una charla, quizás se equivocaba y era todo un sueño, pero había tenido sueños extraños con John Watson a lo largo de su convivencia. Y Mummy le había informado que tenía la costumbre de levantarse dormido y hasta mantener conversaciones incoherentes cuando era más joven y todavía vivía en esa casa. Maldito Mycroft, Sherlock odiaba su rechoncha cara cuando se burlaba por ello. ¿Había hecho eso? ¿Había, de alguna forma, invitado a John a su cama?

No había señales de disconfort en el doctor, de hecho se veía agotado pero no compartía la sorpresa de verse en esa situación.

- ¿Te…- Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, en una mueca de disgusto.- invite a mi cama de alguna forma?

John silenciosamente se sentó también, masajeando su hombro problemático, con su rostro inexpresivo. A Sherlock no le gustaba para nada cuando John tenía esa actitud, era inequívoca señal de que había hecho algo malo. Normalmente tenía una idea de lo que se trataba, no le gustaba estar en blanco como en estos momentos.

- Tuviste otra pesadilla.

Oh.

Buscó rápidamente señales obvias de lesión en John. No las halló. Bien, no lo había atacado. Eso era bueno.

- Me estabas llamando, por eso desperté. – Continuó John, inmediatamente haciendo un silencio, como buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo siguiente. Mala señal. Sherlock se tensó.- Dijiste algo… Algo del verdadero John. Me preguntaste si era real.

- Oh.

Sherlock había huido.

El maldito cobarde había, literalmente, permanecido en silencio con la mirada fija en John más tiempo de lo que su paciencia se podía estirar. ¡Y ni siquiera respondió sus preguntas! Era solamente John hablándole al aire hasta que se puso de pie en un salto. El rubio nunca lo había visto salir disparado tan rápido de una habitación.

Cuando John bajó a la sala, una hora más tarde, después de haberse tomado todo el tiempo necesario (y un poco más) para darse un baño, afeitarse y vestirse; no encontró a los señores Holmes por ningún lado. Iba preparado en parte para enfrentar una interrogación por parte de Mummy Holmes, hasta había ensayado mentalmente la disculpa por los gritos que debieron escuchar la noche previa. Pero la casa estaba vacía salvo por Sherlock, en pijama (no era una suya, John conocía su ropa, probablemente se había colgado en la habitación de su padre a robar las prendas. Ciertamente no había vuelvo a subir a su habitación, él lo habría escuchado.), sentado estilo indio sobre el sofá. Sostenía y hacía equilibrio con un atizador, que cayó al piso con un golpe sordo en el momento que John ingresó.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Salieron temprano. Feria de Agricultura local.

- ¡Oh! El genio habla.- Exclamó con ironía, que Sherlock decidió ignorar. Recogió el atizador y empezó a blandearlo como si fuera una espada, luchando vagamente con algún tipo de enemigo invisible. John conocía ese movimiento, era eso, el violín o el microscopio, Sherlock solía entregarse a alguno de esos tres cuando se ponía caprichoso en plan "ignoremos a John porque está siendo fastidioso". – Voy a seguir aquí aunque decidas ignorarme, no planeo irme a ningún lado.

Finalmente Sherlock reconoció su existencia, y apuntó el atizador al centro del pecho del otro hombre.

- John, estoy aburrido. Mi cerebro empieza a podrirse, necesito un caso.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ohh no, sabes que eso no va a pasar!

Sherlock lanzo un gemido de frustración y arrojó el atizador contra la alfombra. Velozmente cruzó la sala y abrió un gabinete.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Preguntó intrigado por las cajas coloridas que iba sacando de una pila. Las iba dejando en el piso, desparramadas sin cuidado. - ¿Son esos…?

- ¡Juguemos a algo! – Exigió empujando una caja amarrilla en dirección a John. Llevaba años sin ver uno de esos. – Estoy aburrido, y sé donde mi padre guarda su arma. Así que, vamos a jugar.

- ¿Operando? – Sherlock puso su sonrisa amplia de sociópata y empezó a acomodarse sobre la alfombra, juego sobre la mesa de café. – Okay, está bien, vamos a jugar. Pero con una condición.

- Este juego ya tiene muchas condiciones previas, John, ponte al día, se llaman reglas.- John se dejó caer en el sofá, con una de esas sonrisas que decía "no tientes tu suerte, fui a la guerra y maté gente". – Soy brillante en esto, de todas formas.- Perfecto Sherlock, solo continua irritándolo, pensó para sí el detective.

- Ya veo… en ese caso una pequeña regla más no te importará. – Sherlock se reclinó hacia atrás, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, dando a entender que escuchaba su propuesta.- Pierdes un turno, contestas una de mis preguntas por una maldita vez. Sin rodeo, sin trampas, respuesta directa y clara. – John se masajeó los ojos, lucía cansado todavía.- Estoy cansándome de tener que correr detrás de ti buscando respuestas. ¿Ok?

Sherlock lo miró con reticencia, pero asintió de todas formas.

- Está bien. Pero tendrás que ganarme primero.

- Oh Sherlock, tienes que ser un idiota de verdad para jugar Operando con un cirujano de verdad. Solía jugarlo totalmente ebrio en la universidad. – Se jactó con una sonrisa presumida, mientras se arremangaba su camisa.- Y ganarlo.

Sherlock sonrió con actitud desafiante, aceptando el reto del rubio. Esto podría ser incluso más divertido que ver a Mycroft perder.

Para desconcierto el detective, dos turnos más tarde fue él quien perdió primero. ¿Cómo diablos había sucedido? Pensó en las palabras de John, probablemente no tendría que haber subestimado a alguien quien había removido e insertado órganos en un cuerpo de verdad. Pasado el shock inicial, Sherlock se removió inquieto en su lugar, consciente de que tendría que responder la pregunta de John.

El médico se cruzó de brazos, con una actitud arrogante pintada en todo su rostro. La pregunta que hizo, jamás pasó por las posibilidades de Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo es el nombre de tu madre?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír. John se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea, y he vivido aquí dos días, es muy embarazoso preguntar a estas alturas.

John le miró, esbozando una sonrisa que en cuestión de segundos se volvió una risa compartida. Carcajadas por la ridiculez de la situación.

John era un idiota, pero era su idiota favorito, momentos como esos se lo recordaban.

- Violet. – Respondió, todavía entre risas.- Pero no se te ocurra llamarle así, lo odia.

El juego continuó y no mucho más tarde fue el turno del médico de perder. No sin controversia, John estaba seguro de que Sherlock había movido la mesa en el último segundo. El detective no se sintió tocado por las acusaciones y en cambio atacó las capacidades motoras de su amigo. De cómo su coordinación mano-ojo se deterioraba con los años, y lo cerca que estaba de cumplir cuarenta.

- ¡No soy viejo!- Exclamó indignado, la sonrisita socarrona en Sherlock no hacía nada para aplacarlo.

- Mi turno de preguntar.

- ¡Aja! Yo nunca dije eso. Tú pierdes, yo pregunto. Nunca hable de que pasaba si yo perdía.

- ¡¿Quién es el tramposo ahora?!

- Sherlock estás tirando las piezas, deja de sacudir el jodido tablero, estás matando al paciente.- Sherlock le lanzó una mirada venenosa antes de calmarse y dejar el tablero de metal en paz. – Ok, ok, pregunta.

- ¿Qué te hizo creer, mi querido doctor Watson, que el bigote era una buena idea? – Sherlock había enunciado la pregunta con su tono de voz más calmado y benévolo; el brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes y el tic en la comisura de su labio, hablaban de cómo intentaba contener la risa.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre es el maldito bigote?! ¡No puedes volver a traer ese tema por siempre, Sherlock!

La sonrisa de deleite le hizo entender que ese tema probablemente nunca moriría. Al final, sin apartar la mirada de las cortinas detrás de Sherlock, y con un leve rubor en sus orejas, John admitió que siempre había deseado hacerlo, desde que uno de sus tíos lo había llevado en los años 70. John recordaba lo impresionante de su presencia, alto e intimidante, siempre había sentido secreta admiración por él.

- ¿Realmente creíste que el bigote te haría más alto?- Exclamó incrédulo y divertido.

- ¡No es eso! ¿Por qué diablos te dije todo esto?

- Porque perdiste. ¡Mi turno! – Anunció, retomando el juego.

Le siguió un largo rato en el que nadie perdió. La concentración de John era impecable, y le estaba dando un mal rato a Sherlock, quien se había arremangado su pijama y pasando los ojos de lado a lado en el tablero, intentaba ocultar su preocupación (no podía engañar a John, sin embargo). El zumbido inesperado y la chillona nariz roja del paciente rompieron la concentración de ambos.

- Perdiste.- Dijo John.

Sherlock asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera lanzar miradas asesina al paciente dibujado en la plancha de metal y fruncir los labios.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si era real?

El no estaba esperando eso, no tenía que ser un genio para comprender a lo que John se refería, pero lo era. Repasó con cuidado en su Palacio Mental todas las posibilidades. Suspiró derrotado, sabiendo que había un límite en lo que podía hacer para escapar de ese asunto, y que ya lo había alcanzado. Ante su silencio, John volvió a hablar.

- ¿Estás alucinando? Son… ¿tiene algo que ver con las drogas?

- No seas obtuso John,- Contestó con brusquedad.- te dije que las drogas eran para el caso. No tengo intensión de recaer.

- Bien.- Asintió el rubio. Se miraron mutuamente, John estaba decidido a sacar la verdad del asunto.

- A veces pasa.- Comenzó admitiendo.- Desde que comenzó nuestra asociación. Siempre hay… siempre hubo tantas cosas que necesito procesar, decir en voz alta ayuda.- Hizo un ademán refiriéndose a su cabeza. – Te dije hace tiempo que la calavera era un instrumento útil pero inconveniente, limitado al departamento. Pero luego te mudaste y eso facilitó el proceso, un genio necesita audiencia John, no repito eso lo suficiente. Y de pronto estabas ahí, escuchando todo lo que tenía para decir, y eso era… - se aclaró la garganta.- era bueno. Muy bueno. Tanto que a veces solía continuar hablándote aún cuando no estabas en la sala.

- O en el departamento, a veces ni siquiera en el mismo país.- Intentó bromear, Sherlock no sonrió. Continuo hablando con la mirada fija en la mesa, como si luchara por conseguir las palabras correctas para expresarse.

- Continuaba hablando porque de alguna forma estabas ahí. Tengo un registro visual muy bueno, es la base de mi Palacio Mental, y si no estabas en la habitación no significaba que no siguiera viéndote ahí. No, no como una alucinación, sino como una percepción. – John asintió lentamente, procesando lo que estaba escuchando. No era una sorpresa realmente, de alguna forma sabía que algo así pasaba, había sostenido suficientes discusiones cuando Sherlock convenía para ambos cuando él ni siquiera estaba ahí para escucharlo. – Estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero un tiempo después, hace un año y siete meses si quieres precisiones, él empezó a hablar. No solo era un oyente pasivo en mis deducciones, también las contestaba. Palabras sueltas al principio.- Brillante, increíble. No le confesó que eran halagos lo que escuchaba en un inicio.- Después conceptos e ideas. Iba tomando cada vez más fuerza, como una conciencia aparte. Se volvió mi conciencia… Supongo que eso no es tan diferente a la realidad. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. - No estaba seguro de lo que hacía ahí o por qué estaba volviéndose tan importante, presente todo el tiempo. Fue un misterio en sí mismo, y me tomó meses descubrir su intensión, que es lo que significaba en verdad.

- ¿Qué era? – Preguntó, sintiendo la anticipación creciente en su pulso. Sherlock respondió con una expresión melancólica, la misma que le había visto esa mañana.

- Vuelve a casa.

- Vuelve… a casa.

- Debes volver a casa, desde volver a Baker Street, debes volver a John Watson. Es lo que quería decir todo el tiempo, - admitió sin poder sostenerle la mirada, encontrando fascinación repentina en sus propias manos.- No mentí cuando te dije estuve tentado a comunicarme. Tantas veces lo pensé, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Volver Baker Street solo para abandonarlo una vez más. No confiaba mi voluntad para hacerlo. Así que… así que me aleje lo más que pude y continúe desmantelando la red de Moriarty, hilo a hilo, cada vez que una de las células caía tenía a alucinación recordándome que mi premio estaba al final del túnel.- Lanzó una risa amarga.- Me volví como esos caballos de caricatura, persiguiendo la zanahoria al final de la caña de pescar, siguiendo adelante, adelante. Se volvió una inspiración tan grande, no te voy a mentir, a veces rayaba la locura, aún para mis estándares. Solo quería volver y retomarlo donde lo dejamos.

- Sherlock…- Se inclinó hacia su amigo, tomando su mano si pensarlo. El detective había esquivado su mirada durante toda la conversación, y cuando lo sintió enredando sus dedos lo vio con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación. Lo que John vio al mirarlo a los ojos, fue miedo. Sherlock Holmes era consciente de cada una de sus palabras y aquello lo aterrorizaba, la vulnerabilidad en su postura y la expresión de terror, John recordaba haberla visto solo en situaciones donde sus vidas habían sido amenazadas. La piscina y Moriarty, había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, pero era ese mismo Sherlock. Es limitado lo que un hombre puede cambiar en dos años, sin dejar de ser en el fondo, lo que realmente es. Ahora entendía eso.

- No estoy dañado, John. No hay nada que arreglar aquí.- Sin embargo le temblaron los labios al decirlo.- Si tengo esas pesadillas es porque en esos dos años llegué a puntos, rincones donde no se trataba de resolver un misterio, no sin recurrir a la violencia física y psicológica. Y sin embargo es inimaginable lo que la propia mente puede llegar a hacer para sobrellevarlos. Es por eso que le daba la bienvenida a esa alucinación John; me mantenía cuerdo, recordando que debía volver y retomarlo donde lo dejamos. Mi hogar… aquí. – Señaló el espacio entre ambos, con gesto trémulo, la ansiedad en aumento ante el silencio y el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo.

Estaba hecho. Lo había dicho, y el silencio era todo lo que quedaba flotando entre los dos.

No había querido llegar a ese punto, hay cosas que mejor dejar en el pasado y seguir adelante, moverse para el futuro. John se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio una última mirada llena de algo que él conocía, pero Sherlock jamás había estado en el otro extremo de esa mirada, tampoco de la caricia inesperada en su nuca, que le erizó todo el cuerpo. La calidez y cariño en el rostro de John Watson fue solo opacada por la de sus labios cuando lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y lo besó.

* * *

NDA: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la verdad que me esta costando volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo pero supongo que es cuestión de ponerse al día.  
Ahora empieza una parte divertida para escribir, y mucho más divertida para leer! Pero quería dejar sentada bien las bases en los primeros tres capítulos.

- Operation/Operación/Operando : El juego de mesa tiene estos tres nombres, calculo que ya saben cual es!

- John cirujano: No, si sé que John no es cirujano. Es un GP, pero me dieron ganas de cambiarlo para este fic por motivos del juego. Mucho más entretenido así.

Gracias por leer y los rr son bien recibidos! Me gusta saber que van pensando hasta ahora. Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Él tiene esta reputación que le ganó un apodo durante su tiempo en el ejército, prefiere no pensar en eso, y cuando alguno de sus viejos amigos lo menciona John hace lo posible para escapar del embarazoso momento.

Pero lo cierto es que tiene esa reputación y no es sin méritos. Hubieron muchas mujeres en su vida, y un poco más en su cama. Es el baile más viejo del mundo, y cerca de cumplir cuarenta años, John puede asegurar que conoce todos sus pasos.

Una de sus partes favoritas es el contacto piel a piel. El más joven y poco versado en el asunto solo ve al acto como un concurso de frotamiento genital donde es una cuestión de prisa y acabar, que es adrenalina y frenesí.

John conoce mejor, y sabe que una de las mejores partes era estar encima de su amante durante ese primer momento en que el contacto piel a piel se vuelve tan estrecho que se vuelven uno solo en dos cuerpos distintos.

Él conoce esto. Él ama esto. Tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no puede pensar en nada, no puede concentrarse en su añorado tacto cuando hay tanto para percibir. La sensación, los sonidos, el olor, y la visión... Oh la visión, de tener a Sherlock Holmes completamente desnudo en su cama. O mejor dicho, era Sherlock quien lo tenía en su cama, mero tecnicismo, lo único importante es que su amigo saltaba la mirada de un punto de John a otro con ansiedad. Lucía tan joven y vulnerable, John sabía que no era ninguna de esas dos cosas. No podía culparlo, John tenía un apodo y no obstante, estaba tan abrumado que apenas podía pensar.

No había experiencia para ese tipo de situación. No había reputación tampoco.

Tenía los pies enterrados en barro húmedo y pasto, oh Dios permite que sólo sea eso, pensó John mientras intentaba quitarse la porquería de sus zapatos. Estaba muy nublado y parecía que una tormenta estaba en camino, y sin embargo aquello no había impedido que Sherlock y él estuvieran interrogando a un sospechoso en aquella granja afuera del pueblo.

Tacha eso, Sherlock interrogaba, John había sido dejado esperando afuera y se limpiaba los zapatos contra el pasto de la entrada, sin buenos resultados. Por qué estaba ahí, en el frío de la tarde, bajo un cielo nublado y rodeado de la peste de los animales de granja cuando podría haber seguido en el calor de la sala de los Holmes, cómodo en el sofá, y besando a Sherlock Holmes. El olía infinitamente mejor que el granero a su izquierda. Algo dulce, con tabaco y antiséptico de la compresa cambiada en su herida.

Hace sóo dos horas había besado a su amigo por primera vez. No fue un arrebato, tanto como inevitable. Esa sensación magnética de tensión entre ambos había estado allí desde el día uno, y si habían decidido ignorarla en un principio, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que una de las voluntades se rompiera.

No estuvo exento de conflictos. La primera vez que sintió esa tensión, fue ajena y nada bienvenida, no cuando el implicado era otro hombre. John nunca había sentido atracción por otro, y había pasado toda su vida en duchas rodeado de compañeros desnudos como para probarlo, habiendo jugado rugby y luego en el ejército. Esto entre ellos no era similar, ni siquiera se parecía a la atracción y deseo que sentía al ver a una hermosa mujer desnuda frente a él. Era distinto y a la vez no tan diferente, porque era ese mismo magnetismo que le pedía cerrar las distancias entre ambos, pero se sentía mucho más mental y complicado que eso.

Conflictuado decidió ignorarlo al principio, vestirlo de hermandad y esa camaradería especial solo reservada para los compañeros de batalla. No era nada más, Johnny no estaba atraído por un hombre. Era peligrosamente freudiano que aquella frase en su mente siempre fuera repetida con la voz de su padre, el hombre que había decidido echar de la casa a Harry poco después de que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo insinuara, solo lo frustraban y enojaban más.

Le gustaría pensar que Moriarty no tuvo nada que ver, pero John sabe que la noche del incidente de la piscina fue un antes y después. Fue la noche en que John comprendió que moriría por ese hombre y con él. Y ese sentimiento no es ajeno a un soldado, pero ni siquiera él, con tres campañas en Afganistán, había sentido ese tipo de vínculo. Era nuevo y peligroso, sobre todo las miradas que intercambiaban, cargadas de una electricidad tan intensa que la sentía en piel propia, y había algo innegablemente romántico en eso.

Luego vinieron las tardes ociosas entre casos, las risas cómplices de ese humor negro que solo ellos compartían, las discusiones porque Sherlock había mezclado sus experimentos con la comida otra vez, y de pronto era imposible no estar consciente de lo increíble del color de sus ojos, cambiante en patrones indescifrables como el mismísimo humor del detective. En lo pornográfico que podían ser esos labios a veces, o la piel de su largo cuello. Era difícil continuar sintiendo esa tensión entre ellos como algo puramente platónico cuando estaba tan dolorosamente consciente de la belleza de ese hombre. Así también como, aparte de esos segundos, todo el tiempo restante Sherlock decidía recordarle con actos y palabras que era un sociopata y cualquier tipo de correspondencia era una pérdida de su tiempo y esperanza.

Es por eso que continuó empujando ese sentimiento atrás, al fondo de su mente, para recordarlo solo cuando alguien volvía a insinuar que eran una pareja. Esta vez la frustración y enojo en sus respuestas se debía a que John Watson estaba jodidamente enamorado de un sujeto, y que además de ser hombre, era un sentimiento unilateral.

Era imposible negarlo, aún más después de su muerte. Había estado enamorado de Sherlock y jamás se lo había dicho. Cuando enterró ese sentimiento, el día que se dio cuenta de que Mary empezaba a enamorarlo, decidió enterrar con Sherlock Holmes cualquier arrepentimiento sobre lo no dicho. Era turno de Mary ahora, y se aseguraría de hacer todo bien.

No hay nadie más ciego que quien no quiere ver. El regreso de Sherlock había sido exactamente así. Pasado el enojo y la frustración inicial, realmente se creyó feliz, tenía a su amigo de vuelta y estaba enamorado de una mujer maravillosa que aceptaba a Sherlock en su vida. Muy bueno para ser verdad, tuvo que haberlo notado. Que por debajo de esa felicidad tan idílica, Mary ocultaba un secreto oscuro como sus intensiones, y que, había estado dejando pasar tanto gestos de Sherlock, que antes hubiera atesorado celosamente y hasta le habrían permitido entusiasmarse, dudar y quizás, impulsado a poner en palabras verbales todo eso que había sentido.

Había hecho vista gorda y fingido que esas fugaces miradas de anhelo que Sherlock le daba cuando Mary no estaba viendo, no eran reales. Que los gestos de amabilidad, tan escasos, por no decir imposibles dos años atrás, hoy eran una cosa diaria que le calentaban el corazón. En fin, que la antigua tensión había muerto, incluso cuando las manos de Sherlock temblaban imperceptiblemente, en el momento en que se aferraron a él,ese día que le enseño en la privacidad de Baker Street a bailar el vals.

No había mermado ni un poco. Y cuando Sherlock dijo todas esas cosa en la sala de su casa natal, John había decidido que si alguna voluntad iba a romperse y reconocer eso que pasaba entre ellos, daría el primer paso por una maldita vez. El era terrible reconciendo sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero no había palabras esta vez, besarlo era una cuestión inevitable.

Lo atrajo por la nuca, acariciándolo brevemente antes de unir sus labios. Sherlock separó los suyos, largando una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no impidió que John continuara con la caricia. Era vehemente e intenso, aunque John era el único participante. No había problema realmente, Sherlock se dejaba besar y para él era suficiente, especialmente cuando el detective lo tenía apresado por los brazos, sin dejarlo ir. John se separó unos milimetros, para retomar dando pequeños besos, apenas toques, en esos labios con los que tantos años había fantaseado. Hubo un momento en que sintió mucha ternura y algo mucho más oscuro y posesivo cuando Sherlock suspiró entre un beso y otro.

Eso pudo haber seguido por caminos mucho más placenteros si Mummy Holmes no hubiera entrado a la habitación dos minutos antes y hecho notar su presencia cuando ella decidió que había visto demasiado

.

- Es bueno saber que ya no están peleando, al menos. - Comentó casualmente. Papá Holmes apareció por detrás y cuando vio la situación decidió, oportunamente, que tenía que hacer algo en otro sector de la casa.

Se apartaron, John intentando ocultar la sonrisa divertida, Sherlock no tan feliz por la situación. El más joven le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda cuando John le dio una ultima caricia a su mentón, y sin embargo su sonrojo era imposible de disimular, como la manera hipnotizada con la que miraba sus labios mientras pretendía escuchar a su madre parlotear sobre su mañana en la feria.

- ... no tenía nada que ver, y tu Padre fue todo distraído por el asunto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Con el escándalo de Higgins todo el mundo esta esperando que se suspenda el evento. Todo el mundo lo vio arruinar el puesto de los Collins pero entonces la policia dice que él estaba con ellos al mismo tiempo. Pff... dramático. Cómo si un sujeto como Higgins pudiera estar al mismo tiempo en dos lugares.

- ¿Al mismo tiempo, dijiste?- Sherlock preguntó, repentinamente interesado.

A los pocos minutos tenía a Sherlock vestido para salir, ajustando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y exclamando: ¡Un hombre en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, John! . Y dos horas más tarde estaban interrogando en una granja, a uno de los testigos de Higgins.

- John, nos vamos.- Sherlock salió de la casa y continuó caminando hacia la salida del terreno, sabiendo que John le seguiría, como siempre.

- ¿Obtuviste algo?

El caso era difícilmente un tres. Un hombre local, un tal Higgins, había sido visto saboteando el trabajo de otro sujeto, Collins, con quien al parecer tenia una larga enemistad. Y John solo estaba tratando de sonar profesional, cuando en realidad Higgins había volcado suavizante de carne en el estofado, arruinando el que iba a ser la principal atracción en el puesto de los Collins, en la feria de ese año. Intentaba mantener la cara seria cuando interrogaron a la señora Collins sobre el hecho.

Si bien ridículo, John tenía que darle crédito por lo curioso. Al menos cinco otros miembros de la comunidad lo habían visto arruinar el puesto de Collins durante las preparaciones esa mañana. Y sin embargo, la policía local había decidido absolver a Higgins de todo cargo, cuando al menos la misma cantidad de oficiales lo habían visto, a esa misma hora, en la estación de policía. El sargento Duncan, era un aficionado al pan casero de la esposa de Higgins y rutinariamente, el hombre le llevaba una porción para desayunar cada mañana. Aquella no había sido diferentes.

- ¿La policía miente? humm ¿corrupción?- Aventuró John, ganando un resoplido por parte de Sherlock.

- ¿Sobornado por pan? No seas un idiota.- Y aunque insulto, John no se perdió el cariño con lo que lo dijo.

Sherlock conocía a esa gente, y dudaba que mintieran sobre lo que vieron. Por eso estaban trabajando en el caso, que era no más que un tres, pero después de lo que parecía una eternidad sin hacerlo, se sentía como un ocho.

Regresaron a la feria, que era un espacio público en el centro del pueblo, donde habían dispuesto distintos puestos de comidas y otras atracciones. John se sorprendió al darse cuenta que habían parado para almorzar y no interrogar a más personas, como había imaginado. Sherlock le había guiado a la zona del puesto de los Collins, donde tomaron lugar en una mesa y poco después tenían un plato de estofado casero, cortesía de la esposa del señor Collins (era distinto a la ración arruinada, aclaró ella antes de servirlos).

- ¿Estamos comiendo? - Preguntó casualmente, mientras probaba su plato. - Esto es... Sherlock esto es lo más rico que he comido en años.

- Lo es. Y estoy bastante seguro de que ya estas comiendo, doctor.

- No, no, me refiero a estamos almorzando, como en "Sherlock de hecho almuerza algo" durante un caso.

El detective rodó los ojos dramáticamente, mientras probaba su propia comida. El sonido complacido en su garganta le dio una nueva ola de cariño. Ahí estaba de nuevo, eso tangible entre ambos.

- Difícilmente un caso digno de Moriarty, pero debo recordarte que todavía estoy en etapa de recuperación. Sería poco inteligente de mi parte no asegurar las calorías necesarias para eso. Tengo que mantener el transporte John, es parte de mi trabajo. - John le sonrió complacido por su respuesta, y de nuevo Sherlock apartó la mirada, concentrándose en lo que tenia sobre la mesa

- ¿Por qué estamos resolviéndolo entonces? Si es poco menos que un tres, cuando mucho.

- Un caso es un caso. Y francamente habría aceptado menos con tal de salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

- ¿...y evitar que te siga besando?. - Preguntó con aire divertido y desafiante. Sherlock levantó la mirada con asombro, shockeado durante unos segundos antes de mostrar su rostro inexpresivo, como cuando buscaba a toda costa ocultar sus pensamientos.

- John, - empezó, aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose en su asiento, poniéndose firme.- hice lo que creo es lo mejor. Entiendo lo que pasó, y está bien así, no vi necesidad de tener que lidiar con todo lo que sigue en consecuencia...

- ¿Y eso sería...?

- Crisis morales y de sexualidad, convencionalismos sociales y cuestiones filosóficas sobre la infidelidad o lo que se considera correcto.- Hizo un ademán aburrido con la mano.

- Oh... Yo pensaba que lo que le seguía involucraba más contacto físico, en el sofá probablemente, si tus padres no hubieran entrado. - Era inevitable contener la sonrisa cuando el rubor iba creciendo en las mejillas de Sherlock, mantenía la boca abierta como si de un pez se tratara. - No estaba pensando en ninguna crisis.

- ¿No lo hacías?- Aquella fue una pregunta que hizo en un tono un poco más bajo.

- No.- Aseguró con determinación, mientras le mantenía la mirada. Oh y aquello era mágico, porque esa tensión jamás fue tan palpable y real, Sherlock respondió su sonrisa con un pequeño estiramiento de la comisura de sus labios, su rostro con más color que nunca y el brillo en sus ojos que esta tarde eran grises como el mismísimo paisaje a sus espaldas, eran más elocuentes que cualquier palabra dicha en esos momentos.- Yo estaba pensando quizás en llegar a segunda base.- Sherlock rodó los ojos.

- ¿Eufemismos de deportes, John?

- Bueno...- admitió con una sonrisa predadora que en Sherlock provocó a su corazón saltarse un latido.- soy un hombre deportivo.

Acabaron su comida y toda la conversación siguiente había sido referida al caso. Pero John podía notar como debajo de todo eso, Sherlock estaba ansioso y energético. Sus intensiones habían sido bastante evidentes, y lo mejor de todo, es que Sherlock no lo había rechazado. Impulsado por eso, y francamente sin poder contener su propio entusiasmo, aprovechó cada oportunidad para hacer comentarios que pudieran provocar ese delicioso rubor en el rostro del más joven. Lo logró al menos un par de veces más, era encantador ver como sus barreras se venían abajo y trataba de ocultar su sonrisa complacida detrás de una mascara de profesionalismo, cuando entraron a la estación de policía a hacer el ultimo interrogatorio.

Sherlock intercambió unas cuantas palabras con los dos oficiales a cargo y con el mismo Higgins una vez más, antes de dar una rápida inspección al establecimiento y llegar a la conclusión del caso. Higgins era, irrevocablemente culpable. Todo el mundo en la feria había dicho la verdad. Y la policía, también había dicho la verdad. No, Higgins no era ninguna clase de brujo, respondió Sherlock con tono irritado a la pregunta estúpida de una mujer. Había estado en ambos lugares, pero no al mismo tiempo. En la costumbre de Higgins, cada mañana va a las 10 am por la estación a entregar una porción de pan casero al oficial Duncan. Esta mañana, paso antes, una media hora antes de lo previsto. Lo que le dio tiempo de volver a la feria, y alrededor de las 10:15 cometer el delito del que se lo estaba acusando. Fue una cuestión de tiempo, el reloj de la estación de policía pierde dos minutos cada hora, retrasándose. Al final de día, media hora de desfasaje hace el truco. Esto lleva pasando por años; es la señora de la limpieza quien cada mañana, antes de que cualquiera llegue y después de que el turno nocturno acabe, vuelve a calibrar el reloj. Ella no fue ese día, Higgins lo sabía, y aprovechó esa oportunidad para salirse con la suya. La mujer en cuestión había estado enferma ese día, Sherlock agregó que le sorprendería que no hubiera sido el mismo Higgins quien la enfermase.

Aquello fue simple, difícilmente el tipo de casos a los que estaban acostumbrados, y sin embargo todo el mundo en la estación estaba conmocionado por lo ocurrido. Fue la primera vez que la resolución no les había dejado un grupo de gente queriendo atacar a Sherlock. Los vecinos estaban complacidos y aliviado, con ánimo renovado y ganas de retomar sus festejos. John recibió halagos y felicitaciones que debieron ser para el detective, a quien había perdido de vista cuando la señora Collins, entre lágrimas de alivio y felicidad le invitaba a ambos a comer todo lo que quisieran esa noche, por haber hecho justicia.

- Ahh.. sí, muchas gracias señora Collins. En cuanto encuentre a Sherlock...- Se puso en punta de pie para buscar al ridículo hombre entre la gente que se había amontonado en la estación de policía, queriendo participar de las buenas nuevas.

- Tomó esa calle.- Señaló un oficial joven.- Es el camino a feria, lo vi irse hace unos minutos.

John agradeció y salio corriendo en esa dirección. La feria tenía todo otro aspecto durante la noche, mucha más gente y luces de colores. No fue, sin embargo, dificil encontrar al detective con su altura y el ridículo abrigo largo que le caracterizaba. John lo halló en un puesto, una anciana exponía frascos transparentes con una sustancia colorida y Sherlock parecía discutir con ella.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sherlock enojara a alguien. Tanta aceptación y felicitaciones no iban a durar.

- John. - Sherlock se giró y la señora le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a otro potencial cliente.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Miel. - Ahora que prestaba atención se daba cuenta de que el contenido de los frascos era miel, de distintos colores.- ¿Alguna vez te comenté de mi debilidad por la apicultura, John? He pasado gran parte de mi juventud estudiándolas, y estoy casi seguro que la producción de miel esta altamente relacionada con el tipo de flora y puede ser influenciada por factores externos como la música de violín. Pero esta señora aquí asegura que sus "mágicas abejas" pueden producir miel de "todos los colores del arcoiris".

- ¿En serio? - Le dio una mirada a los frascos.- Luce bastante como colorante...

- Pff más que obvio.- Exclamó con mal humor.- Pero esta AMABLE señora, - levantó la voz para que la mujer en cuestión lo oyera.- niega tal cosa y cuando le pedí que me dejara examinar la miel se negó completamente.

John dejó escapar una risita al reconocer la expresión de infante frustrado.

- No te quiere vender. Voy a comprárselo yo, entonces.

- No seas ridículo, todo el mundo aquí sabe que estás conmigo, no te vendería tampoco.

- Oh no estés tan seguro, dame un minuto.

John se dirigió al puesto y la mujer lo reconoció enseguida, dándole una mueca de desagrado cuando él se presentó. Sherlock no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, John solo movía los labios y le daba esa sonrisa cortéz que a las mujeres de edad le encantaba. El genio pensó que en cuestión de segundos todo acabaría, pero poco a poco la expresión de desagrado fue cambiando y ella le dio una inesperada sonrisa.

No fue esto lo que hizo sonreír a Sherlock, sino el rápido movimiento de manos que la mujer no notó antes de despedirse.

- Lo robaste.- Murmuró Sherlock, refiriéndose al frasco que intentaba disimular bajo su chaqueta.

- Lo hice, ahora es tiempo de irnos.

John pudo haber quedado ciego por el resplandor de la sonrisa que provocó en Sherlock.

- ¡Brillante! Ahora es nuestro turno de huir. - Exclamó entre risas, tomando la mano de John y arrastrándolo fuera de la feria. No había necesidad de correr, nadie estaba mirándolos, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Riendo como si fueran colegiales, aquello era lo más ridículo que John recordaba haber hecho. Fue todavía más estúpido cuando en la oscuridad tropezó con las raíces de un árbol, cayendo y llevando al detective al piso con él. "¡Vas a romper el frasco!" gritó John, sin aire por tanto reír, "...culpa de tus piernas ridículamente cortas" acusó Sherlock.

Dejaron la feria y al volver a casa Sherlock le dio un nuevo recorrido del lugar, explicándole cosas más interesantes de las que Mummy había comentado el primer día de su visita. Le mostró el lugar donde solía buscar materiales para sus experimentos, y la vieja fuente donde Sherlock hizo su primer conteo microbiológico. Era shockante lo que tenía esa agua, realmente. También la tienda de computación donde antiguamente había sido una pastelería, el lugar favorito de Mycroft.

-¡Era enorme! Los otros niños habían corrido el rumor de que Mycroft se había comido a otro niño, por eso era de ese tamaño y el doble de inteligente. Una idea estúpida, pero no menos divertida.

También le señaló el lugar donde el perro de Victor Trevor le había mordido, y como gracias a él se puso en contacto con el que sería su primer caso real. Cuando entraron a la casa, Sherlock todavía continuaba contándole detalles sobre ese caso en cuestión.

John estaba más interesado en otra cosa, aquel nombre lo había escuchado antes, Mummy lo había mencionado el día que llegaron.

- ¿Y ese tal Victor, era tu amigo?

- ¿Seriamente, John? Estoy contándote la primera vez que desmantele una estafa millonaria por parte de uno de los asociados del señor Trevor, ¿y quieres saber sobre su hijo, una figura totalmente irrelevante en la historia?

- Humm... no sonó como irrelevante al principio.- Se defendió.- ¿Era entonces?

- ¿Qué?

- Tu amigo o algo así.

Sherlock se quitó la bufanda y se dirigió a la cocina, buscando algo que beber.

- Algo así. - Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. - Fue mi primer asociado, a falta de una denominación más apropiada.

John se fue acercando hasta arrinconarlo contra la mesada. Nada sofocante, solamente sus manos apoyada a cada lado de la cintura de Sherlock, sin tocarlo, y manteniendo una distancia más que decente entre ambos. Y sin embargo, Sherlock se había puesto tenso de un segundo a otro.

- Asociado...- John pronunció la palabra con una entonación característica que hizo a Sherlock sentirse con más confianza.

- ¿Celos?

- En realidad, sí.- Sherlock no había esperado que lo reconociera abiertamente, y sonrió extrañamente complacido por ello. Su sonrisa tembló cuando sintió las manos de John tomarlo por la cintura.

- Difícilmente un caso para tener celos, John. - Murmuró mientras lo sentía acercarse.- ¿Cómo podrías tener celos? Cuando eres tú.- Agregó inclinándose sobre él, cerrando la última distancia, hasta que sentía la respiración sobre sus labios.

Enredó de una vez sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para sentir la boca de John sobre la suya otra vez. Sherlock conocía este tipo de contacto, los besos no eran ajenos a él, pero John Watson si lo era. Una sorpresa constante.

Sherlock se aferró más fuerte y exclamó de sorpresa cuando John levantó su peso y lo dejo sentado sobre la mesada, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Sherlock las enredó en su cintura también y lo besó, como si el soldado fuera oxígeno y respirar ya no fuera aburrido.

- John,- suspiró entrecortadamente, en el breve instante que se separaron.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó descansando su frente sobre la de su blogger.

- Continuar donde lo dejamos. - Repuso, jadeando sin aire.- No sé tu, pero yo creo que si no te hubieras ido, esto hubiera sido lo que seguía a continuación.

Sherlock tanteó su rostro con sus labios hasta que reencontró los de John y volvió a besarlo.

Así fue que se encontraron en esta situación, desnudos y juntos en la cama de la habitación de Sherlock. Y él era tan pálido, todo ángulos y músculos debajo de esa piel lechosa y francamente hipnotizante; sus labios llenos y enrojecidos, y esas pestañas que parpadeaban en desconcierto por toda la situación. Todo Sherlock era abrumador y John Watson se encontró sin saber que hacer.

No había experiencia para ese tipo de situación. No había reputación tampoco. No cuando tenía al hombre que amaba debajo suyo.

* * *

FIN! :P no, no es cierto. Falta un capítulo más. Gracias a todos sus geniales rr, en serio me hace muy bien recibir sus palabras y me anima a seguir escribiendo.

* Perdón! volvi a subir este capítulo. Una personita me llamó la atención sobre errores que encontró y volviendo a mirar, me di cuenta de que subí el archivo que no edité! En fin, ahora subo este con pequeños cambios, nada importante solo pequeñitos detalles que hacen a la escritura. Gracias Yan Yan! No te puedo responder rr en forma privada pero quería agradecerte por haberme hecho notar ese detalle ;)

*Sobre cuando esta situada esta historia: Crei q era más obvio, pero evidentemente dejé a varios de uds confundidos por ahí. Por eso aclaro que esta historia sigue el canon y los meses desde que Sherlock sale del hospital hasta la cena de navidad. En esos meses John ya sabe que Mary es quien le disparó a Sherlock pero pasa mucho tiempo sin hablarle, decidiendo si la acepta o no de vuelta. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasa en esos meses.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

- Estás temblando. – Murmuró a su oído cuando lo sintió temblar, Sherlock negó con la cabeza, tratando de restarle importancia.

- Cosquillas…

John tenía sus manos sobre sus muslos, acariciaba la parte interna con sus pulgares y Sherlock volvió a removerse sobresaltado.

- ¿Te gusta?

Sherlock parpadeaba mucho más de lo acostumbrado, cambiando la mirada de un lado a otro, como si quisiera atrapar toda la información de lo que John estaba haciéndole, sin poderlo.

- No lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad, logrando que John apartara las manos de sus piernas inmediatamente.- ¡No! – Tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas y las colocó sobre sí mismo otra vez.- Me gusta cuando me tocas, no dejes de hacerlo.- Pidió, su voz estaba enronquecida y agotada, aunque llevaba minutos observando a John en silencio.

John observó sus manos unidas por unos momentos y luego el rostro en distress de Sherlock. Él mismo estaba más ansioso y nervioso de lo que habría esperado, pero esa expresión en su detective lo asustaban aún más. No quitó las manos, pero se recostó a un lado, tratando de calmar su respiración.

- No hace falta que sea más que esto.- Deslizó las manos por sus piernas hasta su cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de Sherlock en un abrazo. – No tienes que hacer nada si no estás seguro, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Sherlock frunció las cejas, indignado por lo que acababa de oír.

- No estoy asustado, John.- Replicó, girando rápidamente, de pronto John lo tenía sobre él, lamiendo sus labios con lentitud muy erótica y calculada. John escuchó un sonido vergonzosamente decadente nacer en su propia garganta, pero sin embargo juntó determinación para apartar a Sherlock de su boca por unos segundos.

- ¿No? Porque yo estoy muriendo de miedo.

Sherlock se detuvo a mirarlo a los ojos, como si quisiera descubrir algo más detrás de esas palabras, una mentira quizás. Cuando no la encontró, su rostro se relajó por primera vez desde que comenzaran a hacer esto. Languideciendo en los brazos de John, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amante, y se dejó capturar en su abrazo.

John era terrible hablando de sus inseguridades, ahora mismo tenía demasiadas preguntas e incertidumbres sobre Sherlock y lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. Deseaba a ese hombre con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera ahora, que sentía el miembro totalmente flácido de su amante sobre él, podía bajar su propia erección. Aquello, hasta él, entendió que era bastante jodido. Era terrible comunicando en palabras, pero por suerte a veces no hacía falta. Sherlock podía darle una mirada y saber qué estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza.

- No es que no quiera esto, o que no tenga experiencia.- Añadió de inmediato al ver la pregunta tatuada en la expresión de John.- No soy asexual como una vez te escuché decirle a Lestrade, soy perfectamente capaz de excitación sexual y mantengo una rutina de masturbación como casi todo el mundo… Y ahora te lo estas imaginando.- Acusó cuando vio a John sonreír. El médico acarició sus rizos y trató de ocultar una pequeña risa mientras besaba su sien.

- Sip, lo estoy haciendo. Pero que no te detenga, por favor, continua.- Dijo solemnemente, Sherlock solo rodó los ojos, tratando de disimular su propia sonrisa antes de reanudar su explicación.

- Soy igual a cualquier otra persona en ese sentido.- Murmuró, enterrando más su rostro en John.- Pero es distinto para mí, es… no… es ridículamente difícil de explicar, nunca había pensado en esto realmente.- Suspiró con frustración.

John tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo para tener su atención. Sherlock se veía igual de inseguro y conflictuado que hace un momento.

- No hace falta que lo expliques. No lo entiendo, y eso me aterra. Pero cuando te pregunté si sabias que cualquier cosa que quisieras estaría bien por mí, es exactamente lo que quise decir. Toma lo que necesites, no hace falta que tengas que explicarlo, Sherlock. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora mismo? ¿Alguna vez nos has imaginado juntos, de esta manera?- Sherlock asintió con un ligero rubor.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Sherlock? Solo tómalo. Estoy aquí y no planeo irme a ningún lado, toma lo que quieras.

La mirada de Sherlock se debatía entre el alivio y la incredulidad.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? – John se rio divertido ante la pregunta que con timidez, el detective hizo.

- ¿Puedes sentir eso? - El rubio tomó su mano entre la suya y con descaro tocó su propio pene, todavía bastante excitado. – Estoy al límite con solo tenerte aquí, así que no te preocupes.

Sherlock sonrió de lado, divertido y de repente relajado. Ese era el Sherlock que John reconocía, del que se había enamorado. El detective se lamio los labios y de nuevo estaba sentado sobre John.

Posó la palma de sus manos sobre el abdomen del blogger y lentamente recorrió su torso, bajo la mirada deleitada de médico. Le gustaba eso, John le había dicho que tomase lo que quisiera, y esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en el mundo, la completa atención de compañero. Expectante y totalmente enfocado en él, como si no existiera otra cosa más importante en la vida.

Había preguntado si qué se había imaginado haciendo con él. Múltiples cosas, una mente como la suya puede ser especialmente creativa cuando está motivado. Había una cosa que resaltaba, sin embargo.

Movió sus manos, acariciando sus clavículas, hasta su hombro. Las veces que había visto la cicatriz habían sido breves y esporádicas, siempre le había frustrado eso. Ahora la tenía expuesta frente a él, solo para él. Sherlock acaricio los bordes irregulares de su forma estrellada. Comenzaba a decolorarse, pálida como el resto del cuerpo de John, pero Sherlock podía imaginarla en otros tiempos, todavía roja y palpitante.

Marcó con su pulgar el sitio de entrada del proyectil, acariciando en lugar con una delicadeza que ni el mismo había anticipado. Había tanto que podía deducir solo con verla, pero para qué conformarse con un solo sentido. Toma, había pedido John, y eso iba a hacer.

Se inclinó bajo los ojos curiosos del rubio, para besar y lamer la piel sobre la vieja herida. Sintió a John removerse y ponerse más duro bajo su cuerpo.

-De verdad esto es suficiente para ti.- No era una pregunta. John emitió un sonido afirmativo de todas formas, y Sherlock retomó su caricia con renovada confianza.

John lo miraba con atención, su detective ahora estaba relajado y moviéndose con libertad. Iba ganando confianza conforme notaba que John le daba el tiempo y permiso para manipular su cuerpo como quisiera. Había dicho que el solo tenerlo ahí era suficiente, pero ver Sherlock estudiar y probar su cuerpo le mandaba olas de placer directo a su entrepierna. Comenzó con la cicatriz, primero de frente y luego poniéndose a espaldas de John para estudiar la marca que había dejado el orificio de salida. En su espalda, se encontró con el sobresaliente de su columna. Y con sorpresa John lo sintió acariciar cada resalto vertebral con la punta de su lengua. En cualquier otro amante él habría supuesto que era deliberado con la intensión de excitarle, pero su toque era tan metódico que parecía que intentaba medir la distancia exacta de piel entre vertebras. Teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba, John lo creía bastante posible.

Murmullos sofocados sobre su piel, apenas podía distinguir lo que decía, pero sonaba sospechosamente a: L5, S1, S2… Cómo Sherlock era capaz de contar cada vertebra del saco, John no tenía idea. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación de la lengua de Sherlock descendiendo hasta sus nalgas. Sherlock se sobresaltó cuando le oyó gemir. John se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, avergonzado porque había roto la concentración de su amante. La sonrisa de lado, cargada de lujuria que le dio Sherlock, lo alivió (excitó) de inmediato.

Los dedos se detuvieron a la altura de su cadera, donde con un movimiento de piano tocaron la cicatriz más vieja que John recordaba. Apenas una marca blanca nacarada, invisible al ojo descuidado. Pero Sherlock estaba prestando atención, y frunció las cejas, desconcertado. Le ordenó con el mismo tono casual con que le pediría que le pase su celular, que se echara sobre su vientre. Sherlock ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda, mirando en dirección a sus pies. Era una posición extraña, y aun así John la sintió erótica.

Se inclinó sobre la cicatriz, y John no tenía que verlo para saber qué era lo que estaba mirando. Muchos años atrás uno de sus primos le había dejado una marca que perpetuaría todo este tiempo; su nombre era Hunter o tal vez Hugh, no lo recordaba, pero el maldito lo había mordido justo por arriba de su cadera. Una herida fea para alguien de seis años. Cuando sintió los dientes de Sherlock sobre su cadera, lanzo un sonido extraño, entre risa y jadeo. El maldito genio no necesitaba saber la anécdota detrás de la cicatriz para conocer lo que había pasado.

Sherlock continuo mordiéndolo hasta dejar una marca, no tenía idea porque lo había hecho, solamente siguió su impulso y marcar a John Watson era mucho más gratificante de lo que había imaginado.

Avanzaba tocando, lamiendo y John descubrió que tenía cosquillas en sus pantorrillas cuando Sherlock se puso a olerlas y acariciarlas con su nariz. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre desquiciado? Se preguntó mentalmente, y sin embargo cuando Sherlock lo giró sobre su espalda, y lo encontró arrodillado en el colchón a sus pies, con una creciente erección entre sus piernas, supo que no le importaba sabe exactamente lo que hacía. Fuera lo que fuera estaba funcionando. Y si un Sherlock totalmente lánguido e inerte sobre su cuerpo lo excitaban, verlo ahí con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando con dificultad, todo pálido y hermoso, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente cuando otra nueva ola de placer bajo por su espalda hasta su entrepierna, cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. No importaba que no lo pudiera ver, el solo sentir a Sherlock continuando su exploración sobre sus rodillas y muslos era jodidamente excitante.

Eso era sexo con Sherlock Holmes. John no dimensionaba completamente que era lo que estaba excitando a su detective, pero tenía una idea.

Sherlock capta todo con pleno uso de cada sentido, es por eso que al principio confundió su rostro abrumado por miedo o inseguridad. Estaba siendo sobrestimulado, probablemente había querido captar todos esos detalles al mismo tiempo, sin poderlo. Ahora, enfocado y estudiando cada cosa individualmente, Sherlock se veía seguro y emocionado. La expresión de diversión mezclada con lujuria en su rostro fue lo que John vio al destaparse sus ojos, sobresaltado por el toque que sintió en la punta de su miembro.

Era el pulgar de Sherlock; el detective había decidido que era divertido torturar a su amante mientras acariciaba la punta de su pene con su pulgar y observaba con una media sonrisa las expresiones que hacía.

-Sherlock.- Era una voz cargada de todo el deseo contenido, con una pequeña nota de desesperación. Escuchar su nombre rompió el hechizo en el que había estado sumergido los últimos minutos, o mejor dicho, tiró más leña a un fuego que ya había comenzado a avisarse. La respiración agitada y los jadeos ahogados no provenían de él, sino de Sherlock. La máscara de concentración del hombre se había ido y ahora era un manojo de ansiedad, con el rostro ruborizado y removiéndose inquieto. John se sentó y lo atrajo en un abrazo, instintivamente.

Sherlock a horcajadas suyo, pero ahora de frente y tan cerca, no solamente era excitante sino también algo que hizo hervir de cariño el interior su pecho. Buscó los labios del detective y lo besó, intentando transmitirle todo eso que no sabía decir. Te adoro, eres brillante, puedes tenerme así cuando quieras.

- John…John…- Repitió su nombre con desesperación. – Quiero…- Cerró los ojos, consternado apoyando su frente sobre la del rubio. – No sé lo que quiero…algo. ¡Mierda!- Su pulso palpitaba galopante, John casi podía escuchar sus latidos desbocados.

- Tranquilo…- Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo de nuevo y aprovechando ahora su tiempo para acariciar. Deslizo sus manos por los costados y por la espalda de su amigo, no era tan versado como él, pero incluso sin verlas podía percibir las múltiples cicatrices que dos años atrás no habían estado ahí. Continuó descendiendo hasta sus glúteos y capturándolos entre sus manos, empujó la pelvis de Sherlock contra la suya, provocando la fricción entre sus miembros que tanto había estado deseando. Y por la exclamación de deleite, exactamente lo que su amante necesitaba.

- Siii… eso, más…- Pidió con voz entrecortada. John se lo dio, empujando y moviendo su propia cadera para aumentar la fricción. Aquello era el cielo, Sherlock era encantadoramente vocal cuando estaba escalando el clímax. Gemía y jadeaba, echando su cabeza atrás, haciéndolo más cuando John cerró su boca sobre su cuello, mordiendo su garganta expuesta. Era delicioso sentir la humedad de su pene mezclarse con la del otro, pero su desesperación por más fricción fue en aumento, así que metió su mano entre ellos, atrapando sus miembros y el sonido de ahogo que Sherlock hizo cuando empezó a masturbarlos, fue sencillamente la gloria.

Eso era lo que quería, consumirlo en su beso y tragarse todos los sonidos deliciosos que salieran de su garganta; mantener los ojos entreabiertos para no perderse ninguna expresión cuando alcanzara el orgasmo. El cuerpo de Sherlock se arqueó, pegándose al suyo y John no contuvo sus gemidos cuando lo sintió correrse en su mano, siguiendo su ejemplo poco después.

Sherlock dio una profunda inhalación con los ojos cerrados y colapsó en la cama, llevándose en un abrazo posesivo a John. Tenía brazos y piernas enredados alrededor de su blogger y no parecía tener planes de soltarlo pronto.

Mientras John recuperaba el aliento, descubrió que le encantaba ser abrazado de esa forma, no tenía idea de que Sherlock pudiera ser tan cariñoso, o estar tan relajado. ¡Incuso estaba ronroneando! Si hubiera sabido que un orgasmo era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerlo así, habría hecho esto mucho antes en su relación.

-Eres un buen hombre, John Watson.- Dijo a su oído, mordiéndolo juguetonamente. No podía ver el rostro del rubio, pero sintió la sonrisa en su voz.

- Humm…¿Gracias?

- Ahora quiero que me des sexo oral. – Comentó sin ningún tipo de tapujos. En otros momentos, y si hubiera sido otra cosa, John se habría molestado por la orden, se habría indignado, gritado, para finalmente hacerlo con reticencia. Ahora borracho de endorfinas y de amor por ese hombre, se echó a reír como si jamás hubiera escuchado nada tan gracioso.

- Es…- Risas.- bueno saber que no andas con rodeos.

Sherlock sonrió a sus espaldas, dejando un beso casto sobre la nuca del rubio.

Lo hizo, por supuesto que le dio sexo oral a Sherlock, tan pronto como recuperó la respiración. Jamás lo había hecho con un hombre, pero sin duda lo haría por él. Diablos, si hasta estaba ansioso y excitado por la perspectiva de la nueva experiencia.

Por supuesto que fue desordenado al principio, y con Sherlock dándole órdenes (claro que sería un mandón, como si pudiera cambiar eso) no había sido muy sensual. Pero valió la pena verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo perder totalmente el control. Los ojos de Sherlock, cuando lo vio tragarse todo su semen y lamer el resto que había caído en su mano, fue impagable, parecía como si estuviera teniendo un infarto ahí mismo.

Debió contar con que algo así pasaría, él ya no era tan joven como Sherlock, y el detective ciertamente tenía un entusiasmo juvenil dado por los muchos años de celibato autoimpuesto. Pero a pesar de eso, se encontró haciendo todo lo que Sherlock quería, como si estuvieran tachando ítems en algún tipo de lista mental. No se había quedado toda la noche teniendo sexo desde la universidad, ahora confirmaba que Sherlock no hacía nada a medias. Y estaba bien con eso, más que bien.

Después del último orgasmo de la noche, después de que Sherlock le había pedido que lo penetrase, se quedó dormido, totalmente agotado por la experiencia y feliz. Tomaría milenios antes de que olvidase el rostro de su detective mientras lo penetraba apasionadamente.

Sherlock lo recostó sobre la cama, y entre su nebulosa de sueño, John lo vio besarle la frente y murmurar de nuevo las palabras: Eres un buen hombre, John.

Había escuchado esas palabras, no recordaba donde. Probablemente en el ejército. Soñó con la guerra, pero no fue la clase de pesadilla que antes lo levantaba por la noche. Era algo bueno, divertido, probablemente había soñado con Bill y sus bromas. Era Bill quien hablaba pero después era Sherlock, y no era una broma, sino una conclusión de un caso. Sintió la ola de cariño crecer, pero estaban en un caso, no era momento de abrazarlo o besarlo, no importaba cuando lo quisiese. Y luego no era Sherlock, era Mary. Mary Morstan, su esposa, ella le hablaba en un restaurante.

Mary hablaba de su vida con un padre que las había abandonado a su madre y a ella. Como eso destruyo a su mamá, haciéndola prematuramente huérfana. Ella lucía bonita, con su cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos azules, estaba insegura, era una de sus primeras citas. Recordaba cuando ella le confesó que había tenido que hacer muchas cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa para tener que sobrevivir. Y en ese entonces, ese John Watson del recuerdo, había estado enfurecido. Enfurecido con un hombre que la había dejado desprotegida, y aunque sabía que Mary no era ninguna rosa frágil, la sonrisa nerviosa y vacilante que le dio del otro lado de la mesa, fue una de las primeras cosas que empezó a amar de ella. Él le aseguró que su pasado no importaba, el mismo había hecho cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso. Mary sonreía y le dijo: _Eres un buen hombre, John Watson_.

Despertó de golpe, como si hubiera recibido una cachetada, incluso estaba agitado. Todavía la habitación estaba oscura, pero la débil luz del amanecer empezaba a colarse. Era temprano, estaba en la casa de los Holmes, y todavía sentía a Sherlock a su lado. Estaba muy quieto, probablemente dormido. Mejor, no quería que lo viese ahora mismo.

No mientras recordaba ese comentario, no mientras pensaba en Mary apenas horas después de haber compartido su cama con él. ¿Cómo es que sentía ese peso en su estómago, y de repente ni siquiera el calor emanado de Sherlock lograba sobreponerse al frio que tenía? Pensó en Sherlock, lo recordó en los últimos días y lo sucedido pocas horas atrás e inmediatamente sonrió. Había decidido bien. Se giró para abrazarlo, y lo encontró yaciendo despierto, mirándolo fijamente. Tenía el pelo húmedo y vestía la bata de John, pero nada más debajo de ella.

-¿Tomaste un baño? - Sherlock asintió y se dejó hacer cuando lo tomó por su rostro y lo besó. Se dejó besar pero no respondió, exactamente como la primera vez, pero sin la sorpresa o curiosidad. Solo Sherlock, mirándolo mientras lo besaba. John se apartó, estudiándolo y encontrando algo extraño en su expresión. Algo no estaba bien. - ¿Qué sucede?

Sherlock no respondió, continuo mirándolo con expresión indescifrable, hasta que flaqueó y John notó su inseguridad. Enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Sherlock, no hace falta tener la clásica conversación incómoda sobre nuestros sentimientos y definir a donde va nuestra relación ahora mismo. Preferiría saber por qué diablos no me despertaste para ducharme, contigo preferiblemente.- Añadió en tono juguetón, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que Sherlock estaba serio otra vez.

- Eso es porque no hay ninguna. – John se tomó un minuto para entender las palabras. Desconcertado se sentó en la cama. Sherlock lo imitó, continuando con su voz profunda de barítono sin flaquear, casi como si estuviera ensayado.- Se nos acabó el tiempo John, no hay más futuro para ver donde lleva todo.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó con sorpresa, conteniendo sus ganas progresivas de patear al maldito fuera de la cama. Sherlock se apresuró a tomar sus manos entre las suyas y llevarlas a sus labios. Besando sus nudillos, como si hubiera adivinado lo que planeaba hacer con ellos.

El gesto afectivo lo descolocó aún más, no sabía si estar enojado cuando le escuchaba hablar toda esa mierda o abrazarlo cuando percibía la expresión de incertidumbre. Tomó aire y contó hasta diez en su cabeza.

-Eres un buen hombre.- Repitió aquella maldita frase, y enseguida John comprendió todo. Él sabía, por supuesto que el maldito lo había hecho a propósito. – Ella tenía razón John, eres un buen hombre.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres decir, Sherlock?!- Preguntó exasperado, fallando en si intento de que la voz no se le quebrara.

- Quiero decir gracias. Gracias por traerme a casa, John. Pero es hora de que regreses a la tuya.

Él no tenía otro hogar más que el que estaba en esa cama ahora mismo. Pero escucharlo decir esa frase le dio náuseas. Ella tenía razón, era como un chiste. John estaba lejos de ser un buen hombre. Un buen hombre no abandona a su mujer embarazada para huir con su mejor amigo. Vio a Sherlock, él no estaba sufriendo ese mismo conflicto, ni sorprendido por la situación. Es como si lo hubiera visto venir desde un principio. Él estaba, perturbadoramente tranquilo, y hasta feliz. John quería cerrar los ojos, abrazarlo y perderse en él otra vez.

Mary no lo merecía, ella lo había traicionado y había estado dispuesta a quitarle a la otra persona más importante de su vida solo para continuar su mentira. Eso era enfermo hasta para sus estándares. Él amaba a ese hombre frente suyo, no entendía porque lo estaba empujando a los brazos de esa mujer.

-Pero te amo.

¿Por qué me estás rechazando ahora cuando sé que me amas también? Él nunca lo diría, pero lo había demostrado en otras acciones. Ahora, John habría dado todo por escucharlo decírselo. No lo hizo. En cambio asintió pensativamente, como si estuviera escuchando algo que no lo sorprendía.

-Y también la amas a ella.

-La odio.

- No John, solamente estás enojado con ella. Estás decepcionado y gran parte de eso tiene que ver contigo mismo. Pero debajo de eso, que se va a pasar, la amas.

Quiso discutir eso, decirle que no, que aun cuando el enojo se fuera la confianza estaba tan rota que no la amaba. No más que a él, nunca.

-No importa a quien amas más, no realmente. La amas y por eso nuestro tiempo se ha acabado John. Continuar esto nos destruiría.

En verdad no lo sentía así. Pero tampoco tenía certeza. Él era un genio y nadie lo conocía tanto como él. ¿Qué tal si tenía razón? Estos días con él había recuperado algo que creyó perdido por siempre, y no tenía duda sobre cada segundo, pero si Sherlock tenía razón, si una pequeña parte de su corazón todavía amaba a Mary Watson, entonces era verdad que su tiempo se había acabado. Porque no había forma de que John le ofreciera eso, un amor compartido o a medias, Sherlock Holmes no hacía nada a medias, y era el mejor hombre que había conocido en su jodida vida. No se merecía un amor que fuera menos que completo. Y mirándolo a los ojos ahora mismos, esa mirada verde esmeralda, John tenía la certeza de que él no lo aceptaría.

Él era un adicto, obsesivo, devoraba y tenía que consumir completamente todo lo que tocase, así como anoche lo hizo con él. Una relación no sería distinta. Darle condiciones, darle cosas a medias lo volvería loco. O a John. Por eso nuestro tiempo se terminó.

-Si…- Dejó escapar una risa sin humor, derrotado.- Si me hubiera ido contigo, jamás la hubiera conocido.

- Pero no fue así como pasó, John.- Sherlock levantó la voz, comenzando a frustrarse.- No te llevé, no lo hice, estuve dos años por mi cuenta y te dejé aquí y Mary entró a tu vida. No te llevé y esa fue mi decisión. Puedo excusarme toda la vida diciendo que en ese momento no lo entendía como ahora, que estaba ciego al verdadero significado de nuestra relación. No tuve en cuenta la importancia que tenías para mí hasta que empecé a alucinar. Tuve que llegar a ese extremo para entender algo que tú ya habías descifrado mucho antes. No tan brillante lo mío. Y sin embargo, tomé esa decisión, que llevó a lo que pasó después. No soy un niño, opté por un camino y ahora debo transitarlo. Vivir las consecuencias. Y tú también lo hiciste.

Y ahora tenía consecuencias. Su hijo no nacido. Quería odiarlo también pero era imposible, era una criatura víctima de la situación. No quería que llegara al mundo cargando las consecuencias de decisiones que no tomó. Se había cansado de ver ese tipo de casos. Mierda, el mismo era ese tipo de casos. Mary también. Si los dejaba, ¿su futuro hijo o hija terminarían como ella? Haciendo cosas poco dignas para sobrevivir.

No.

Mary y Sherlock estaban equivocados, él no era un buen hombre. Era un hombre horrible, egoísta, enfermo de adicción a la adrenalina y situaciones imposibles.

Pero haría lo correcto.

Está asustado, aterrorizado de hecho. Y sabe que no tiene nada que ver con la decisión sobre Mary. Pero John no va a huir de su hijo. No va a crecer sin su padre, eso era seguro.

-Es hora de volver a casa, John. – Repitió Sherlock, y el medico no entendía como hacía para mantenerse tan tranquilo, resignado. John no tenía esa tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás seguro?

-Repase en mi Palacio Mental muchas veces esta situación, ocho alternativas, todas de ella conducen al fracaso a largo plazo. No puede haber una relación entre nosotros, John, no ahora ni así.

-¿Podemos al menos elegir en la que dure lo más posible?- Bromeó y ambos rieron, agotados. Le dio una última mirada al hermoso hombre vestido en su bata. – Si voy a hacer esto, tengo que irme ya. No sé cuánto va a durar mi fuerza de voluntad…- Sherlock asintió, como si tampoco pudiera confiar en la suya.

- Te ayudaré a empacar.

Tenía pocas pertenencias y Sherlock decidió quedarse con la bata. Secretamente John estaba feliz por ello. Empacaron rápido, como si en verdad estuviera huyendo. En parte sentía que así era.

Sherlock lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa, era apenas de madrugada y la casa estaba en silencio. Los padres de Sherlock aún dormían. Todo el pueblo todavía descansaba cuando John Watson abandonó la casa de los Holmes con las primeras luces de la mañana.

En el portal, a punto de marcharse, trató de encontrar las palabras para despedirse de Sherlock. Y mientras balbuceaba el detective lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo besó. No fue largo, pero si intenso, quedó saboreando el gusto de John al separarse.

-Un último impulso.- Se encogió de hombros avergonzado, y aclaró la garganta. John lo sostuvo con fuerza por la muñeca antes de perderlo completamente.

- No voy a irme sin la certeza de que seguiremos siendo amigos. Si no puedo tenerte, si en todas esas soluciones posibles de tu jodido palacio mental, dime al menos que hay una posibilidad de que nuestra amistad se salve. Porque no creo que pueda seguir adelante con todo eso Sherlock, no sin esa promesa.

- Tú siempre tendrás mi amistad, John, y yo la tuya.- Aseguró, y pareció tranquilizarlo. Antes de irse, lo vio cuadrar hombros y ponerse firme, un gesto inconsciente del soldado que busca coraje. John se giró y comenzó a alejarse de la propiedad.

Era muy temprano esa mañana, cuando John Watson abandonó el pueblo. Todos dormían, pero el joven detective consultor no era el único que lo vio partir. El señor Holmes había sido testigo de toda la escena, y cuando Sherlock subió y bajó rápidamente de su habitación, encontró a su padre en la cocina, viendo por la ventana en dirección por donde el joven doctor se alejaba.

-Se está yendo.- Comentó casualmente. Y su hijo asintió, mirando en la misma dirección que él.

- Era hora de que vuelva a casa.

-Humm… ya veo.

Sherlock apartó los ojos de la ventana, y los dirigió a su padre. Su extraordinariamente común padre. Le entregó una bolsa plástica, cuyo contenido el anciano ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber lo que era. El mayor la tomó y asintió con reconocimiento, dándole una cálida y preocupada sonrisa. Sherlock intentó emularla, pero le salió una mueca dolorosa.

-Tíralo por mí. – Le pidió, refiriéndose a las ampollas de morfina. Todavía tenían el sello del hospital, de donde las había robado. No era la primera vez que le pedía esto a su padre, más el hombre no lo miraba con disgusto ni juicio.

-Va a estar todo bien.- le dice y Sherlock piensa que se refiere a las drogas. El hombre mantiene su mirada en la ventana, en el camino por donde John acababa de marcharse.- Hay un tiempo para todo, siempre digo eso.

Sherlock no lo sabe, no realmente, pero no quiere volver los pasos atrás sobre una decisión que ha tomado hace mucho tiempo. Lo que no lo hace más fácil. Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro, y le ofrece tostadas y té. Es un día nuevo, y es hora de comenzar otra vez.

A kilómetros de distancias John viaja en el primer tren de la mañana a Londres, hay tantas cosas por resolver y repasa los últimos días en su cabeza. El paisaje urbano le hace sentir cada vez más que todo fue un extraño sueño. Es un manojo de incertidumbre y no hay hombre con aspecto más miserable en todo el vagón.

Ni siquiera tiene un plan de acción, no sabe a dónde irá. Baker Street probablemente, la señora Hudson estará feliz por la compañía. Poco antes de llegar a su estación, después de haber tomado un desayuno decepcionante, su teléfono suena con la alerta de un mensaje de texto.

"**Mummy insiste insoportablemente que vengas a cenar para Navidad. Mycroft también estará. SH"**

De inmediato un segundo.

"**Trae tu arma. SH"**

Se quedó mirando largo rato el último mensaje antes de empezar a reír. Maldito lunático, por qué diablos llevaría un arma en navidad. Había mucho que hacer y decidir, pero una cosa ya estaba decidida, Sherlock Holmes era parte de su vida y nada iba a cambiar eso.

* * *

NDA: Ok ok, no me maten! Lean lo que sigue! 


	6. Epílogo

Epílogo

Alguien golpeo la puerta y el anciano Holmes la abrió con brusquedad. Era temprano, inusual hora para una visita, ni siquiera había terminado de amanecer. El recién llegado tenía suerte de que no dormía mucho y ya estaba de pie a esas horas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó al abrir la puerta.

- Oh Dios mío… realmente lo hiciste.- Comentó incrédulo el visitante, su cabello estaba completamente plateado donde había sido rubio y tenía arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y labios, pero la chispa de burla en sus ojos azules eran las mismas de siempre. John Watson era de esos hombres que había envejecido con mucha suerte, todavía tenía ese encanto inofensivo que le caracterizaba, cuando en verdad su talento con un arma apenas había disminuido. Su vista continuaba siendo excelente, y no tenía que depender de lentes como él mismo.- Realmente pasó,- repitió – Sherlock Holmes se retiró y se mudó a la maldita casa de su familia para poder descansar.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

John bufó con gracia, mientras entraba a la casa sin siquiera esperar invitación (era Sherlock Holmes, sabía que tal invitación no llegaría). Solo hasta entonces Sherlock notó el bolso que cargaba.

-Tú quién crees… Diablos, realmente te mudaste, esto es un jodido caos. Solía recordar una cocina por aquí.

Estaba siendo sarcástico, por supuesto que la cocina seguía ahí. Debajo de la pila de periódicos viejos de papel, libros, partituras, el equipo de laboratorio y la imposible pila de platos sucios en el fregadero. Sherlock se sonrojó y trató de despejar la mesa, sin éxito. Al parecer debajo de la basura, solo se producía más basura. John le observaba desde la entrada con una sonrisa divertida y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Por qué traes una maleta?- Preguntó, intentando sortear el tema de la limpieza. John alzó una de sus cejas, como si hubiera preguntado algo verdaderamente estúpido.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes retirarte a Sussex tu solo?

- ¿Estás diciendo que te estas retirando también?- Ahora era Sherlock el escéptico. John asintió despreocupado. - ¿Qué hay de tu apartamento?

- Vendido. Así que si piensas echarme, tendré que volver a la calle.

Sherlock no haría algo como eso, John adoraba ser dramático y con los años aquel detalle se había acentuado.

-¿Y el resto de tus cosas?

-Esto es todo lo que tengo, lo único que necesito.- Palmeó la vieja maleta de cuero, casi con orgullo. – No es como si un anciano viudo como yo tenga demasiadas pertenencias. Tú acumulas todas estas cosas y así termina.- Señaló la pila de partituras amarillentas desparramadas en el piso.

-Todo es importante por algo, y es cierto que muchas veces no recuerdo para qué,- agregó en un murmullo.- pero lo tenía por alguna razón y nunca se sabe cuándo puede volver a ser relevante.

Ignorando su comentario, John le preguntó con seriedad.

- ¿En verdad te estás retirando, Sherlock?

- Sí, y aparentemente tú también. – Señaló defensivamente la maleta.

- ¿Estamos tan viejos?

- Bueno, difícilmente puedo seguir corriendo por todo Londres con esta maldita espalda y estos lentes que se caen y rompen todo el tiempo. ¡¿Cómo es que tú no tienes que usarlos?!

John rodó los ojos y sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sherlock se quejaba pero nunca había visto a un hombre tan favorecido por los años. Todavía conservaba el marco delgado y la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Llevaba el cabello más corto, y mantenía mucho de su color, con apenas unos hilos plateados que le aumentaban en sofisticación. Tenía arrugas, especialmente cuando sonreía, pero hasta eso era atractivo. Y los lentes de los que tanto se quejaba, en verdad le hacían parecer más elegante y culto, y jodidamente sexy. John le sonrió y lo atrajo por la cintura, apoyándolo sobre la mesada para robarle un beso mientras todavía estaba distraído hablando.

-¿No pensabas saludarme?- Preguntó ronroneando sobre sus labios. El ex detective, recuperándose de la sorpresa, se inclinó para darle otro beso, uno muy casto.

- Hola.- Susurró.

-Te ves muy sexy con esos lentes.- Le confesó, ganándose una sonrisa incrédula (y sin embargo no podía ocultar el ligero rubor) por parte de Sherlock.

-Pff… los odio, continúan cayéndose.

-¿Probaste poner una cadena para sujetarlos?

- ¡No voy a hacer eso! Parecería mi padre… o peor, ¡Mycroft! – exclamó con horror.

- Oh dios, no vamos a empezar esto otra vez.

- ¡Fue él!

- No, no fue él quien me aviso que estabas aquí. Sam fue quien te traicionó, me dijo que tenías planes de venir aquí. Diablos, ella incluso me preparó la maleta.

- Oh… Pero no le mencioné… ¡Ah! – Exclamó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Yep, se volvió a meter en tu computadora. Dice que hackearte se vuelve cada vez más fácil, chica inteligente, deje de buscar pornografía en la computadora cuando cumplo trece años.

- Sí, tu hija es brillante.- Se frotó los labios pensativamente.- ¿De dónde lo habría sacado?

-¡Hey! Solía ser un doctor, por supuesto que soy inteligente.

- Humm…- Murmuró dubitativamente. Ganándose otro beso por parte del más bajo. Sherlock lo abrazó, atrayéndolo por su cuello hasta apoyar sus frentes.- Entonces es cierto… ¿te estás quedando?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

- En ese caso, tienes que venir a ver las modificaciones que le hice al fondo. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto a la apicultura? ¿Te conté que estudie el comportamiento de las abejas cuando era joven? Siempre he querido completar mis hipótesis, que carecían de la parte práctica.- Sherlock lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró en dirección al fondo, con renovado entusiasmo.- Tengo múltiples teorías, todas enumeradas, listas para empezar apenas me traigan la primera colonia.

Sherlock continuo hablando sobre su proyecto a una gran velocidad, mezclando las frases que seguramente solo tendrían sentido en su cabeza pero que John no podía empezar ni a procesar. Le sonrió contento, hacía tiempo que no veía así de feliz y entusiasmado por algo. Él mismo llevaba muchos años sin sentir la emoción de un nuevo proyecto, y aunque la perspectiva de tener abejas en la casa no le encantaba, era un motivo interesante para levantarse cada mañana. Ya se imaginaba todas las heridas por picaduras y posibles reacciones alérgicas que tendría que tratar en su compañero.

-Cálmate, despacio, tenemos suficiente tiempo como para que me cuentes todo.

* * *

Nota Final: Bueno aquí se termina nuestro viaje, fue lindo, rápido y lo mejor de todo, terminó! Que como escritora eso siempre me alivia.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Se que a muchos no les va a encantar el capítulo cinco, es raro por muchos motivos. El lemon no es muy tradicional y el hecho de que John se vaya puede parecer prematuro pero extenderlo más capítulos me parecía volver sobre el mismo tema y no iba a acabarse más. Se que muchos querian un AU pero estaba pensado para ser similar al canon, donde John vuelve con Mary y la persona porque hay una parte de él que todavía la ama. Yo no veo malo que él vuelva con Mary, es triste pero realista, y es lo que quise retratar en ese fanfic, que no importa la cantidad de amor, hay veces que el momento no es el correcto.

He repasado las opciones para que ellos se queden juntos, y ninguna era completamente feliz. A veces lo más sabio es saber cuando cortar, y tristemente en la vida real hay mucha gente que no lo sabe, que continua eternamente con relaciones que se vuelven dañinas y toxicas para ambos hasta destruirlos. No le podría hacer eso a ellos, no intencionalmente.

Es agridulce el final de ese capítulo, porque John piensa que nada ni nadie va a separar a Sherlock de su vida. Y a los pocos meses lo vemos que tienen que hacerlo, no puedo imaginarme como pudo eso ser para John.

Eh... que más? Al epílogo lo agregué porque tenia miedo de que me tiren los calzones por la cabeza del enojo, y la verdad que a mi también me gustan los finales felices. Yo creo que su tiempo juntos no es ahora, pero que no deja que eventualmente lo sea. Aquí no doy muy datos, hay varias cosas a imaginar. Ustedes llenen los huecos con lo que quieran.

Yo soy feliz imaginando la rutina de estos dos, John cocinando y Sherlock dedicándose a su nuevo hobbie. Probablemente tendrían un perro, discusiones porque las abejas picaron al perro. Discusiones porque el perro se metio donde no debía y molestó a las abejas. Tal ves bailen juntos, Sherlock ama bailar y John adora complacerlo, bailarian todas las noches después de cenar y antes de irse a dormir. Es lindo estar retirado.

Gracias por leer, gracias por las palabras bonitas, me comentan sus pensamientos sobre esto? Besos y que sean feliz ;)


End file.
